Der Krieg der Dornen
by Maginisha
Summary: Die Augen der ganzen Welt sind momentan auf Silithus gerichtet, wo das Schwert des toten Titanen Sargeras die mächtige Substanz Azerit zu Tage gefördert hat. Doch während die Flotte der Allianz bereits dorthin aufgebrochen ist, um sich die Vorkommen zu sichern, treffen auf einmal beunruhigende Berichte in Stormwind ein: Die Horde ist unterwegs nach Ashenvale!


_Die ist die Vorgeschichte zum neuen Addon „Krieg um Azeroth", das am 14 August 2018 erschienen ist. Sämtliche Spielinhalte gehören natürlich nicht mir sondern Blizzard Entertainment; von mir ist nur Magenta und die Idee, diese wunderbare und sehr stimmungsvolle Questreihe bis zu ihrem katastrophalen Ende einmal in Worte zu fassen. Den Roman „Vor dem Sturm" von Christie Golden, der im Prinzip das Gleiche tut, habe ich wohlgemerkt nicht gelesen, daher möge man mir, auch wenn das die offizielle Lore ist, Abweichung zur Handlung des Buches verzeihen. Ich habe außerdem den einen oder anderen Teil der Questreihe ein wenig freier ausgelegt und mich sowohl auf Quest der Allianz wie der Horde bezogen, um ein sinnvolles Gesamtbild zu erreichen. (Immerhin wissen wir ja, wer am Ende gewonnen hat...)_

 _Ich hoffe, ich kann dem einen oder anderen hier ein würdiges Wiedersehen mit meiner Hexenmeisterin bereiten oder vielleicht sogar ein paar neue Leser für sie begeistern. ^_^_

In der dunklen Kammer unterhalb der stolzen Hauptstadt der Menschen brannte nur eine einzelne Kerze. Sie beleuchtete die grob behauenen Wände nur schwach und spendete gerade genug Licht, damit die Gestalt, die über das Schreibpult gekauert dasaß, die kryptischen Schriftzeichen entziffern konnte, die in dem dicken, in abgegriffenes Leder gebundenen Folianten gekritzelt waren. Das trockene Pergament knisterte unter den suchenden Fingern, die über die Zeichen glitten. Schwarze Tinte glühte im Dunkeln auf, wo immer sie berührt wurden. Fast schien es, als flüstere eine Stimme die uralten Worte, deren Aussprache dunkle Macht und den Tod versprach. Tod für den, gegen den sich die Worte richteten, aber auch den Tod desjenigen, der auch nur den geringsten Fehler beging. Eine falsche Silbe, eine falsche Betonung konnte ein Loch in die Realität reißen und den Zaubernden sowie alles um ihn herum unwiderruflich verschlingen. Die eilig gekritzelten Warnungen am Rand des Textes und die Blutspuren auf den Seiten sprachen diesbezüglich eine deutliche Sprache.

Die zusammengekauerte Gestalt seufzte, eine schmale Hand glitt unter die Kapuze ihrer Kutte und rieb sich die müden Augen. Es war spät. Viel später, als es sein sollte. Und doch musste die Arbeit getan werden, die Formel gefunden werden, mit der...

„Mir ist laaaaangweilig", nölte eine Stimme von unterhalb des Pults. Missmutig spitze Pizkol unter dem hölzernen Aufbau hervor. Der Wichtel hatte sich bisher die Zeit damit vertrieben, die hier wohnenden Ratten mit Feuerbällen zu traktieren. Jetzt aber waren die Ratten geflohen und er hatte keine Lust mehr, gehorsam zu den Füßen seiner Herrin zu sitzen. „Bist du endlich fertig?"

Magenta seufzte. „Nein, ich kann den Zauber einfach nicht finden. Ich suche schon seit Tagen, aber nirgendwo lässt sich auch nur eine Spur davon entdecken. Ich bin mir sicher, das ich irgendwo schon einmal etwas davon gelesen zu haben, aber sobald ich versuche, die entsprechende Formel zu lesen, verschwindet sie vor meinen Augen und lässt nur leere Seiten zurück. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden."

„Warum gibst du es nicht einfach auf?", fragte der Wichtel und reckte die dünnen Ärmchen. „Ich meine, die Legion wurde zurückgedrängt, ihr Anführer endgültig vernichtet, irgendwelche tapferen Helden schlagen sich mit der Horde in Silithus rum...wir könnten was Sinnvolleres tun. Ferien machen zum Beispiel. Was hältst du von Schwimmen gehen in Tanaris?"

„Falls du dich erinnerst, wurde die Küste von Tanaris im Kataklysmus vollkommen überschwemmt. Dort wimmelt es jetzt von aufgebrachten Meeresriesen und Piraten."

„Stranglethorn?"

„Ebenfalls zerstört. Und voller Goblins."

„Öhm...Sholazaarbecken?"

„Piranhas."

„Wie wäre es mit Pandaria? Im Jadewald soll es um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön sein."

„Damit du dich wieder mit Garnelenbällchen und grünem Fischcurry vollstopfst und mir die halbe Nacht die Ohren volljammerst, dass dir so schlecht ist? Nein danke."

„Und Val'sharah?"

Magenta antwortete nicht. Sie schob ihre Kapuze zurück und fuhr sich durch die dunkelroten Haare. Der Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf hatte sich gelöst und einzelnen Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Mit einem Handgriff löste sie die Frisur und schlang sie erneut um den Kopf. Die Geste gab ihr Zeit, ihre Gedanken treiben zu lassen zu Abbefaria, ihrem Mann, der sich noch irgendwo auf Argus aufhielt. Er hatte gesagt, dass er, sobald er wieder in den Hain der Träume zurückgekehrt war, mit ihr Verbindung aufnehmen sollte. Bisher wartete sie vergeblich.

Ein Schatten glitt über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich um ihren Geliebten zu kümmern. Irgendwo in dem Buch musste dieser vermaledeite Zauber stecken. Sie rieb sich noch einmal über die schmerzenden Augen und wollte sich gerade wieder dem Folianten widmen, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe vernahm. Eilige Schritte. Wer auch immer dort kam, musste etwas Wichtiges vorzubringen haben. Sie schloss den Folianten mit einer entschlossenen Geste und versiegelte ihn mit einem Zauber. Was in diesem Buch geschrieben war, war nicht für jedermanns Augen gedacht. Die Bannrunen leuchteten dunkelviolett, bevor sie in den Einband einsanken. Das letzte Schriftzeichen verblasste gerade, als die Tür zum Kellerraum aufgestoßen wurde. Ein Akolyth trat ein und verbeugte sich eilig. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und seine Lehrlingsrobe verrutscht.

„Netherfürstin?", fragte er und versuchte dabei vergeblich, seinen keuchenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich weiß, Ihr hattet gesagt, Ihr wollt nicht gestört werden, aber..."

Magenta winkte ab. Wenn der Junge es wagte, sie zu behelligen, würde er einen Grund dafür haben. Sie wusste, dass andere Hexenmeister darauf bestanden, ihre Untergebenen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, aber Magenta konnte sich immer noch nicht recht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass nun ausgerechnet sie zu einer ausgewählten Elite gehören sollte. Die Dienste von Hexenmeistern waren längst nicht mehr so geächtet, wie es einmal der Fall gewesen war, und sie sah wenig Sinn darin, den Vorurteilen ihrer Klasse gegenüber neue Nahrung zu verschaffen, indem sie sich wie eine Knusperhexe aus dem Märchenbuch benahm.

„Sprecht", wies sie den Akolythen an. Der schien erleichtert und verbeugte sich erneut.

„Der König... Er schickt nach Euch. Ihr sollt ihn so bald wie möglich im Schloss treffen."

„Jetzt?" Magentas Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt. Dass König Anduin nach ihr verlangte, war ungewöhnlich. Dass er es zu dieser Stunde tat, nahezu außerordentlich. Sie entließ den Akolythen mit einer Geste und wandte sich an Pizkol.

„Komm schon, gehen wir. Lassen wir ihn nicht warten."

Der Wichtel rollte nur mit den Augen. „Und ich dachte schon, es hätte sich langsam mal ausgeheldet. Aber nein, wenn der König ruft, fragst du natürlich nur, wie hoch du springen sollst."

Magenta warf dem kleinen Dämon einen tadelnden Blick zu und eilte dann die Treppen zum Schankraum des Geschlachteten Lamms hinauf. Sie grüßte die anderen Hexenmeister, an denen sie vorbeikam, nur flüchtig. Einige von ihnen hatte sie schon ein paar Mal gesehen, andere waren ihr vollkommen unbekannt. Der Krieg um die verheerte Küste und schließlich um Argus, den Heimatplaneten der Draenei, hatte die Welt kleiner werden lassen.

Als sie nach draußen trat, hielt sie kurz an, um die laue Nachtluft einzuatmen. Die meisten ihrer Klasse hielten es mit dunklen Verliesen und muffigen Kellern, aber Magenta sehnte sich danach, sich mal wieder ein wenig frischen Wind um die Nase wehen zu lassen. Neben ihren Füßen ertönte ein leises Keuchen.

„Musst du so rennen?", nölte Pizkol und drohte ihr mit einem spindeldürren Zeigefinger. „Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich mich bei Rittsyn Flammengroll persönlich beschweren. Soll dir doch die Wichtelmutter Dyala einen neuen Diener zum Quälen herbeischaffen. Ich kündige."

Magenta wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich ein Schatten über sie legte. Die gehörnte Gestalt, die einen guten Kopf größer als Magenta war, musterte sie aus grünglühenden Augen und ließ seinen brennenden Blick dann zu Pizkol wandern. Der Wichtel wimmerte und versteckte sich hinter Magentas Bein.

Die violetten Lippen ihres Gegenübers teilten sich und entblößten spitze Eckzähne. „Belästigt Euch dieser Dämon?" Wie zufällig glitt die Hand der großen Gestalt zu der sichelförmigen Waffe, die an seinem Gürtel baumelte.

Magenta schnaubte nur abfällig. „Seid nicht albern, Dämonenjäger. Ihr seht sehr gut, dass das hier mein Wichteldiener ist. Geht und erschreckt irgendwo anders kleine Kinder, aber lasst mich und Pizkol in Frieden."

Der entstellte Nachtelf zischte abfällig. „Nur weil Ihr ihm einen Namen gebt, heißt es nicht, dass es Euch nicht beißen wird."

Magenta lächelte dünn. „Ihr irrt Euch, Dämonenjäger. Der Name ist es, der mir die Macht verleiht, ihn zu beherrschen. Vielleicht verratet Ihr mir Euren und wir sehen, was sich damit anstellen lässt?"

Der Dämonenjäger knurrte noch etwas, trat dann aber beiseite, um Magenta passieren zu lassen. Sie versuchte, sich ihr Aufatmen nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Zwar wusste sie, dass die Dämonenjäger auf ihrer Seite standen, aber manchmal fragte sich Magenta, welche Seite das eigentlich war. Immerhin floss Dämonenblut in ihren Adern und gleichzeitig hatten sie sich dem Untergang der Legion verschrieben. Aber Magenta konnte schlecht mit dem Finger auf sie zeigen. Immerhin bediente sie sich selbst der Mächten des dunklen Nethers, um ihre Zauber zu wirken. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur an der Vorliebe für spitze Klingen und der furchtbaren Arroganz, die die meisten dieser Klasse an den Tag legten, dass Magenta Dämonenjäger nunmal einfach nicht ausstehen konnte. Die waren fast noch schlimmer als Paladine mit ihrer moralischen Überheblichkeit.

Magenta schüttelte den Kopf, schlug die Kapuze ihres weiten Mantels höher und beeilte sich, möglichst schnell ein gutes Stück Weg zwischen sich und den Dämonenjäger zu bringen. Mit Chance erreichte sie das Schloss, ohne noch einer der nächtlichen Patrouillen zu begegnen. Seit Stormwind bereits mehr als einmal von Dämonen infiltriert worden war, ließ man jetzt eher Vorsicht denn Nachsicht walten.

Statt durch den auch nachts oft belebten Handelsdistrikt zu laufen, wählte die Hexenmeisterin den Weg durch den Park, der sie an der Löwenruh, dem Denkmal zum Andenken an den ehemaligen König von Stormwind, vorbeiführte. Die gepflegten Grünanlagen lagen wie ausgestorben da und nur das Rauschen der kunstvoll angelegten Wasserläufe und das gelegentliche Zirpen der Grillen mischten sich unter Magentas eilige Schritte.

Die Kirchturmglocken aus dem nahen Kathedralendistrikt schlug zweimal. Es war bereits eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht. Noch ein wenig schneller eilte die Hexenmeisterin an den Kanälen entlang und verfluchte einmal mehr die Architekten der Stadt, die diese sicherlich aus Gründen der Verteidigung sinnvoll, aus verkehrstechnischer Sicht aber völlig indiskutabel angelegt hatten.

Die Schmiedefeuer des Zwergendistrikt,an dem sie als nächstes vorbei eilte, erhellten auch zu dieser Stunde noch die Nacht und neben lautem Hämmern und fröhlichem Gesang drang der Geruch von scharfem Rauch, gutem Bier und gebratenem Wildschwein in Magentas Nase. Ihr Magen knurrte. Sie hatte über die Studien wieder einmal vergessen, zu Abend zu essen. Doch jetzt blieb keine Zeit, um noch in einer Schenke einzukehren, denn schon wurden die Umrisse von Burg Stormwind gegen den Nachthimmel sichtbar.

Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf im Burggraben wieder, als sie über die dicken Bohlen der Zugbrücke Wachen winkten die in den bodenlangen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt unbeteiligt durch. Mächtige Zauber verhinderten, dass sich ein Feind ungehindert einfach so in das Schloss stehlen konnte. Dafür hätte es schon eine Armee benötigt. Eine sehr, sehr große Armee. Magenta schüttelte sich, als sie das magische Gitter passierte. Die arkanen Zauber der Magier prickelten auf ihrer Haut und ließen sie innerlich ein wenig frösteln.

Auf der großen Freitreppe wurde Magenta zunehmend langsamer. Hinter dem große Springbrunnen blickte das meterhohe, steinerne Abbild von Varian Wrynn auf sie herab. Sie blieb stehen und sah zu den entschlossenen Zügen empor, mit denen die Statue über das Schloss und die Stadt wachte. Die Hände auf das legendäre Schwert Shalamayne gestützt, schien sie allen Gefahren mutig entgegenzusehen. Und doch war der mächtige Krieger gefallen und das Schwert lag jetzt in den Händen seines Sohnes Anduin.

Magenta musste zugeben, dass sie den jungen König mochte, auch wenn sie immer nicht so recht wusste, wie sie sich in seiner Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Einerseits war er noch so jung. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut, wie der kleine Junge damals im Thronaal gestanden hatte, während sie bereits in die Welt hinaus zog, um Abenteuer zu erleben. Sie hatte gegen Monster, Drachen, Geister, Dämonen, ja sogar gegen Maschinen gekämpft, die das Schicksal der Welt bedrohten, während der Junge daheim über seinen Büchern über das Heilige Licht saß. Sie hatte inmitten großer Helden und nicht zuletzt an der Seite seines Vater gekämpft. Sie war dabei gewesen an dem Tag, als Varian Wrynn starb. Und sie hatte die Trauer des jungen Prinzen erlebt, auf dessen Schultern auf einmal die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Volk ruhte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn in ihre Arme schließen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut würde.

Ein anderer, sehr viel größerer Teil jedoch sah in ihm den Krieger, der aus dem kleinen Jungen geworden war. Dieser „Junge" hatte so viel mehr geleistet, als sie es in seinem Alter bereits vermocht hatte. Sie empfand großen Respekt vor ihm und beugte daher zwar nicht unbedingt das Knie, so doch aber zumindest das Haupt vor ihm, wann immer sie aufeinander trafen. Wenn er jetzt nach ihr rief, musste etwas Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen sein. Immerhin standen dem König Truppen voller guter Männer und etliche große Kämpfer zur Seite. Wenn ihre Dienste erforderlich waren, musste es sich um eine delikate Angelegenheit handeln. Sie atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal.

König Anduin saß auf dem steinernen Sitz an der Stirnseite des runden, mit blau-goldenen Löwenbannern geschmückten Raumes und hatte den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Vor ihm stand Mathias Shaw, Anführer des S1:7, dem Geheimdienst von Stormwind. Es gab wenig, was dieser Mann nicht wusste oder nicht zumindest herauszufinden im Stande war. Magenta kannte ihn, hatte schon ein paar Mal mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Kurzentschlossen wandte sie sich zur Seite und stellte sich in die Nähe des Throns, um den Worten des Mannes zu lauschen. Sein Blick huschte kurz zu der Hexenmeisterin, ein knappes Nicken, bevor er weiter Bericht erstattete.

„Majestät, die Lage ist ernst. Hordetruppen sind aus dem Brachland nach Norden vorgedrungen und marschieren jetzt auf Ashenvale zu. Der Großteil der Kaldorei hat bereits Segel gesetzt und ist nach Silithus unterwegs. Die einzige, in der Gegend befindlichen Verteidigung, ist die darnassische Stadtwache. Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg nach Astranaar, aber gegen eine Armee dieser Größe wird sie nicht lange standhalten. Wir müssen Truppen entsenden, um die Nachtelfen zu unterstützen, Mylord."

Anduin nickte abwesend. Sein Blick schien auf etwas gerichtet, das nur er sehen konnte.

„Das Brachland ist zu nahe an Ashenvale", murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. „Die feindlichen Truppen werden binnen kurzer Zeit dort aufmarschiert sein. Wir werden zu lange brauchen, um mit genügend Männern dort einzutreffen. Wir benötigen mehr Zeit."

Mathias Shaw nickte in Magentas Richtung. „Vielleicht kann uns Eure Besucherin ja in diesem Punkt weiterhelfen."

Der König drehte sich zu der Hexenmeisterin herum und schien sie erst jetzt zu bemerken. Ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. „Magenta. Ich habe Euch rufen lassen, weil ich weiß, dass Ihr Euch in dem Gebiet der Nachtelfen gut auskennt."

Magenta neigte leicht den Kopf. „Mein Ehemann ist ein Nachtelf. Wir haben einige Zeit in den Hoheitsgebieten seines Volkes zugebracht."

„Wo ist Euer Mann jetzt?" Die blauen Augen in dem allzu jungen Gesicht sahen sie fragend an.

Magenta bemühte sich, ihren Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Er weilt noch auf Argus, Mylord, und hilft, die restlichen Dämonentruppen zu eliminieren."

„Ich verstehe", nickte der König. „Nun, dann müsst Ihr ohne ihn reisen. Geht, Magenta. Begebt Euch nach Ashenvale und meldet euch bei Hauptmann Delaryn Summermoon. Ihr untersteht zurzeit die Stadtwache. Sie wird Euch sagen können, wir Ihr am besten helfen könnt. Ich habe bereits eine Magierin rufen lassen, die Euch auf dem schnellsten Wege dorthin bringen wird."

„Ich werde sofort aufbrechen", gab Magenta zurück, neigte noch einmal den Kopf und verließ dann eilig das Schloss. Dieser Auftrag gefiel ihr nicht. Alle Augen waren momentan nach Silithus gerichtet, wo das gewaltige Schwert des Dämonenfürsten Sargeras eine tiefe Wunde in die Welt gerissen und eine wertvolle Substanz, das sogenannte Azerit, zutage gefördert hatte. Horde wie Allianz kämpften jetzt darum, sich die seltene Substanz für die Entwicklung neuer Technologien und Waffen zu sichern. Warum um alles in der Welt sollte die Horde also in Ashenvale einmarschieren? Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Die Nachtluft in den königlichen Gärten war mild und lud zu einem späten Spaziergang ein, aber Magenta achtete nicht auf die Schönheit ihrer Umgebung. Sie hatte bereits die Gnomin erspäht, die mit baumelnden Beinen auf dem Rand eines Springbrunnens saß und sie zu erwarten schien.

„Seid ihr die zu teleportierende Person?", fragte sie mit piepsiger Stimme.

Magenta nickte, Sie musste bei der kleinen Frau unwillkürlich an Emanuelle denken. Wie lange war es her, dass sie die vorlaute Magierin gesehen hatte? In den Wirren der vielen Kriege, die sie inzwischen erlebt hatten, war Magenta sich nicht einmal sicher, ob die Gnomin überhaupt noch lebte. Das letzte Mal hatten sie sich irgendwo in den eisigen Weiten Northrends getroffen. Dort waren sie auch dem Druiden Easygoing und dem Priester Ceredrian das letzte Mal begegnet. Mit Bladewarrior, dem tapferen Krieger, hatten sie sich durch das Chaos des von Deathwing ausgelösten Kataklysmus gekämpft, bis sie sich irgendwo im Schattenhochland aus den Augen verloren und nicht mehr wieder getroffen hatten. Die nimmermüde Paladina Risingsun war irgendwo in der Paralleldimension des unzerstörten Draenor verschwunden. Gerüchte besagten, sie hätte sich dabei in Gesellschaft von Easygoings kleinem Bruder Deadlyone befunden, aber die Berichte waren nie bestätigt worden. Einzig der wackere Zwergenschurke Schakal hatte sich noch mit ihr und Abbefaria durch die Invasion der Legion auf den zerschmetterten Inseln gekämpft und war jetzt zusammen mit ihrem Mann auf Argus unterwegs.

„Dann schnallt Euch mal an, es geht los.", holte sie das Piepsen der unbekannten Gnomin in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Aber beeilt Euch. Sobald das Portal offen ist, müsst Ihr es benutzen. Eine Teleportation über eine so große Entfernung hinweg übersteigt eigentlich meine Kräfte. Leider sind die fähigeren Magier alle bereits nach Silithus aufgebrochen."

Die Magierin begann, eine Formel zu rezitieren. Die Luft vor Magenta waberte, die Realität verschob sich und kurz darauf blickte sie wie durch ein Fenster in die dunklen Wälder von Ashenvale. Der Anblick der üppigen grünen und violetten Bäume ließ Magentas Herz schmerzen. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt Abbefaria an ihrer Seite gehabt.

„Los, jetzt geht schon. Das Portal schließt sich jeden Augenblick."

Die Stimme der Gnomin duldete keinen Aufschub. Mit einem beherzten Schritt trat Magenta vor und betrat den magischen Wirbel, der sie von Stormwind an das andere Ende der Welt versetzte.

-oOo-

Kühle Nachtluft umfing Magenta und um sie herum schienen die mächtigen Baumriesen bis in den Himmel zu reichen. Sie atmete tief ein und musste beinahe würgen. Was war das? Das war nicht die lebendige, üppige, immer ein wenig feuchte Atmosphäre der gedeihenden Wälder Ashenvales. Das hier war der Gestank des Todes. Magenta hustete und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie machte einen Schritt und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches. Durch den Tränenschleier konnte sie undeutlich eine am Boden liegende Gestalt ausmachen. Sie blinzelte und erkannte, dass es sich um eine Nachtelfe handelte. Eine tote Nachtelfe. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Waldboden und in ihrem Rücken klaffte eine breite, gezackte Wunde. Was war hier passiert?

Magenta hob den Blick und erschauderte. Vor ihr war der Boden übersät mit toten Körpern. Wohin sie auch blickte, lagen tote Nachtelfen. Einige ihrer Körper von blutigen Wunden übersät, andere in sich zusammengekrümmt, aber augenscheinlich unverletzt. Sie näherte sich eine dieser Leichen und sah, dass die violette Haut der Nachtelfe von dunklen Linien durchzogen war. Magenta hob unwillkürlich die Hand vor den Mund. Gift. Diese Nachtelfe, die die Rüstung der astranaarischen Verteidiger trug, war ohne Zweifel vergiftet worden. Ihre toten, glanzlosen Augen starrten hinauf in den dunklen Nachthimmel, während ihre Züge noch im Tod vor Schmerzen verzerrt waren. Ihr Ableben war mit Sicherheit weder leicht noch schmerzlos gewesen. Magenta spürte, wie sich dunkle Wut in ihrem Bauch zusammenballte. Wer immer das getan hatte, war mit unvorstellbarer Kaltblütigkeit vorgegangen.

Wie betäubt betrat Magenta nun endlich Astranaar. Auch hier bot sich ihr das gleiche Bild. Überall lagen Leichen verstreut. In den silbernen Rüstungen der Verteidiger spiegelte sich das Feuer, das einige der Häuser ergriffen hatte, aber das Knacken der Flammen war das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Ansonsten herrschten vollkommene Stille. Totenstille, die nicht einmal von den Geräuschen der Nachttiere unterbrochen wurde. Frauen, Männer, Kinder, alle waren bis auf die letzte Seele hingemetzelt worden. Astranaar war ausgelöscht. Sie war zu spät gekommen.

Ein Geräusch ließ Magenta herumfahren. Ihr gegenüber stand wie aus dme Boden gewachsen ein kleiner Trupp Nachtelfen auf großen Nachtsäblern. Zwischen ihnen standen einige unberittene Bogenschützinnen, die ihre Pfeile allesamt auf Magenta gerichtet hatten. Sie hob langsam die Hände.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte die Nachtelfe, die auf einer dunklen Katze an der Spitze der Truppe ritt. Ihr Gesicht wurde von einer dunkelgrünen Kapuze beschattet, die aufwendige Rüstung, die sie trug, zeichnete sie als einen ranghohen Offizier aus.

„Mein Name ist Magenta.", antwortete die Hexenmeisterin. „Seid Ihr Delaryn Summermoon?"

Die Nachtelfe nickte langsam.

„Ich wurde aus Stormwind hergeschickt, um zu helfen, aber wie es aussieht, bin ich zu spät gekommen. Ich trauere mit Euch und bin entsetzt über Euren Verlust."

Die Nachtelfe hob die Hand und die Bogenschützinnen senkten ihre Waffen. Der Gesichtsausdruck der Anführerin wurde weicher. Sie strich die Kapuze zurück und wischte sich dabei unauffällig über die Augen. „So viel Leid, so viele Tote. Wir haben versucht, der Horde eine Falle zu stellen, aber ohne Erfolg. Wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten. Sie haben alle in der Stadt getötet. Nicht einmal die Zivilisten wurden verschont. Nachdem sie die Wachen ausgeschaltet hatten, haben sie Astranaar einfach überrannt. Wir konnten nichts tun..."

Delaryn brach ab und fokussierte ihren Blick wieder auf Magenta. „Vergebt mir...Wer sagtet Ihr doch gleich, dass Ihr seid? Hat Malfurion von Euch gesprochen, als er sagte, dass Hilfe unterwegs sei?"

Magenta wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Es war möglich, dass König Anduin den Erzdruiden über ihr Kommen verständigt hatte. Aber wenn die Truppen der Nachtelfen die Horde nicht hatten aufhalten können, was sollte sie da schon ausrichten?

Der Blick der Kommandantin glitt auf einmal an ihr vorbei, ihre langen Augenbrauen hoben sich und Erstaunen überzog ihr Gesicht. Magenta drehte sich herum und konnte ihre eigene Überraschung nur ungleich besser verbergen. Überall in und um Astranaar erhoben sich auf einmal unzählige Lichtkugeln und die eben noch so vollkommene Stille war plötzlich mit dem klingenden Gesang der Irrwische erfüllt. Sie glitten schwerelos über den Boden und ihr silbernes Leuchten tauchte die morbide Szenerie in ein beruhigendes Licht.

Die Irwische erreichten die Gruppe und erhoben sich vor ihnen in die Luft. Sie schwebten über ihre Köpfe hinweg einem unbekannten Ziel zu. Die Anführerin der Nachtelfen schloss die Augen und lauschte.

„Malfurion ruft sie. Es muss etwas passiert sein, wenn er die Geister des Waldes um Hilfe bittet. Ich spüre, wie auch unsere gefallenen Schwester und Brüder sich ihnen anschließen wollen. Kommt. Lasst uns ihre Seelen von ihrer sterblichen Hülle befreien."

Die Nachtelfen saßen ab und schwärmten aus. Delaryn wandte sich Magenta zu.

„Wir wollten den Toten die letzte Ehre erweisen und ihren Geist wieder dem ewigen Kreislauf zufügen. Wollt Ihr uns bei dieser Aufgabe unterstützen?"

Magenta scharrte ein wenig verlegen mit den Füßen. „Ich verstehe mich nicht recht auf derlei Dinge. Mein Mann Abbefaria hat mir zwar viel von Euren Gebräuchen erzählt, aber ich fürchte, mir fehlt das Wissen, das in einer solchen Situation benötigt wird. Meine Talente sind eher...zerstörerischer Natur."

Die Kommandantin lächelte kurz und griff in eine Tasche, die an ihrem Gürtel baumelte. Sie holte einen Zweig hervor und reichte ihn Magenta.

„Das hier ist ein Teil des Weltenbaums Teldrassil. Berührt die Toten mit ihm und befreit so ihre Seele aus ihrem Körper. Aber seid bitte vorsichtig. Zwar sprechen die Spuren davon, dass die Armee bereits weitergezogen ist, aber es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie noch einzelne Spitzel zurückgelassen haben. Wir sollten nicht noch mehr Leute an die Heimtücke der Horde verlieren."

Magenta nickte verstehend und nahm den Zweig entgegen. Obwohl es nur ein Stück totes Holz hätte sein sollten, fühlte sie tief in seinem Inneren etwas schwach pulsieren, so wie einen Herzschlag, ein Rauschen, einen winzigen Teil der Macht des großen Baum, der den Nachtelfen als Heimat diente.

Sie trat zu einer der vergifteten Wachen und drehte ihren verkrampften Körper herum. Das Gesicht der Nachtelfe war verzerrt, der Mund zu einem letzten Schrei aufgerissen und schwarze, zähe Flüssigkeit tropfte zwischen ihren verfärbten Lippen hervor. Magenta fühlte eine Würgereiz in sich aufsteigen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen griff sie nach dem Zweig und strich damit über den steifen Leib der Toten.

Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann schien auf einmal ein Leuchten aus der Kehle der Toten emporzusteigen. Es wurde heller und heller und schließlich schlüpfte ein Irrwisch aus dem Körper der Nachtelfe. Magenta widerstand dem Drang, die Hand nach dem Geisterwesen auszustrecken. Der Irrwisch ließ einen hellen, klingenden Laut hören und begann, in die gleiche Richtung davonzufliegen wie seine Brüder. Magenta sah ihm einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor sich sich der nächsten Toten zuwandte.

Stumm arbeitete sie sich durch die Masse von Körpern, die kein Ende zu finden schien. Als sie sich aufrichtete und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, sah sie zwei weitere Leichen auf der Balustrade im ersten Stock eines der brennenden Häuser liegen. Die Flammen waren noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten und Magenta war sich sicher, dass sie die beiden erreichen konnte, bevor ihr das Feuer den Rückzug abschnitt. Kurzentschlossen betrat sie das Gebäude.

Die Flammen mochten noch nicht sehr hoch sein, aber der Rauch, der das ganze Haus füllte, machte das Atmen schwer und behinderte Magentas Sicht. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, um nicht über eines der umgestürzten Möbelstück oder eine verstreute Habseligkeit zu stolpern, als sie plötzlich ein Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken fühlte. Alarmiert fuhr sie herum und konnte gerade noch dem Dolch ausweichen, der direkt auf ihr Herz gezielt hatte. Sie stolperte rückwärts und konnte die Augen ihres Angreifers im Dunkeln aufleuchten sehen. Es war nicht das silberne Licht, das die Züge der Nachtelfen zierte, sondern das gelbliche Flackern, das die Angehörigen der Verlassenen beseelte. Ihr Gegenüber war ein Untoter.

„Der Tod ist der einzige Weg", krächzte er und bleckte die verrotteten Zähne. Klare Flüssigkeit tropfte aus dem verfallenen Gesicht, in dem schon an einigen Stellen die Knochen durch die pergamentartige Haut gebrochen waren. Die in Lumpen gehüllte Gestalt fauchte und streckte ihren knochigen Arm nach Magenta aus. Die zögerte nicht lange und wich erneut zurück, bevor sie einen Zauber auf den Untoten warf, der seine Haut Blasen schlagen ließ. Der Untote kicherte.

„Ein Menschlein wie Euch mag dies ja stören, aber ich fühle keinen Schmerz."

„Ach nein?", knurrte Magenta. „Das wollen wir doch mal sehen."

Sie murmelte eine Formel und nur Sekunden später ragte eine dunkle Gestalt hinter dem Untoten auf. Der hatte gerade sein Messer gehoben, dessen Schneide im Mondlicht feucht glitzerte, als sich plötzlich rauchige, von juwelenbesetzten Reifen geschmückte Arme um ihn legten und erbarmungslos zudrückten. Der Untote gab ein Röcheln von sich, während Magenta einen weiteren Zauber auf ihn warf, der seine Lumpen in Flammen aufgehen ließ. In der Hitze des Höllenfeuers kreischte die Gestalt auf, während ihre wiederbelebten Gebeine zersprangen und zu schwarzer Asche verbrannten. Der widerliche Gestank der verkohlenden Knochen mischte sich unter den beißenden Rauch und ließ Magenta erneut husten. Sie nickte dem großen, blauen Dämon zu, der jetzt wie eine schattige Wolke über den verbrannten Überresten des Untoten aufragte.

„Danke Jhazdok. Bleib am besten ein der Nähe. Vielleicht brauche ich dich noch einmal."

Der Leerwandler verbeugte sich stumm und folgte Magenta in den ersten Stock, wo sie die zwei toten Nachtelfen zur letzten Ruhe bettete. Als sie schließlich keine weiteren Toten mehr finden konnte, eilte sie zurück zum zentralen Platz von Astranar, wo Delaryn und ihre Truppe bereits Aufstellung genommen hatten. Als sie Magenta und ihren dämonischen Begleiter kommen sah, runzelte sie kurz die Stirn. Magenta entließ ihren Diener mit einer knappen Geste.

„Ich habe alle Toten geehrt, die ich finden konnte, Kommandantin", berichtete sie. „Was tun wir als Nächstes?"

Die Nachtelfe sah zu dem Strom der Irrwische, der über die Stadt hinwegzog. „Ich denke, wir sollten herausfinden, warum Malfurion sie ruft. Vielleicht kann unser Shan'do auch unsere Hilfe brauchen. Hier gibt es ohnehin nichts mehr auszurichten."

Sie winkte einer der Nachtelfen und befahl dieser, Magenta ihren Nachtsäbler zu überlassen, doch die Hexenmeisterin winkte ab.

„Ich habe mein eigenes Reittier. Lasst uns aufbrechen."

-oOo-

Die Reise durch den Wald von Ashenvale schien ewig zu dauern. Überall entdeckten sie Spuren der Hordetruppen, die durch den Wald gezogen waren. Abgeknickte Bäume, zertrampeltes Gras und tiefe Furchen, wo die schweren Kriegsmaschinen den Boden aufgewühlt hatten. Eine Spur der Vernichtung, die sich weiter und weiter nach Norden fortsetzte. Je mehr dieser Spuren Magenta sah, desto wütender wurde sie. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie selbst schon so viel Zeit in der Gegenwart der Nachtelfen verbracht hatte, die die Natur und jedes Lebewesen stets voller Respekt behandelten. Selbst das blutrünstigste Raubtier war für sie ein Teil der Schöpfung, deren Gleichgewicht sie so gut es ging zu erhalten versuchten. Was die Horde hier getan hatte, hatte die Waagschalen massiv verschoben und es lag in der Natur der Nachtelfen, für Ausgleich sorgen zu wollen.

„Wie habt Ihr eigentlich von dem Angriff erfahren?", fragte sie Delaryn, als sie an einer Weggabelung kurz das Tempo ihrer Reittiere zügelten. Dabei achtete Magenta darauf, der Kommandantin nicht zu nahe zu kommen, denn ihr Nachtsäbler reagierte ein wenig nervös auf das Dämonenross, auf dessen schuppenbesetzten Rücken Magenta saß.

„Nichts, was im Wald geschieht, bleibt von uns unbemerkt", gab die Kommandantin zurück. „Unsere Jägerinnen haben an den strategisch wichtigen Punkten Wächtereulen platziert und oft spricht auch die Natur selbst zu uns, wenn ihr Gefahr droht. Nur war in diesem Fall die Warnung allein leider nicht ausreichend."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Magenta. „Dann lasst uns hoffen, dass wir bald einen Weg finden, um die Horde zu stoppen."

Delaryn sah auf den Boden. Es war unübersehbar, dass der Truppenverband hier den Hauptweg verlassen hatte und sich in Richtung Küste bewegten. Die leuchtenden Augen der Nachtelfe wurden schmal.

„Mir gefällt das nicht. Ich werde mit meinen Kriegerinnen weiter den Haupttrupp verfolgen. Ihr jedoch solltet Euch mit Malfurion treffen. Er befindet sich irgendwo nördlich von hier. Ich gebe Euch ein paar der Reiterinnen mit. Sie werden für Eure Sicherheit sorgen."

Die Gruppe teilte sich auf und während ein Großteil mit Delaryn ritt, die den breiten Spuren in westlicher Richtung folgte, blieben einige der Jägerinnen an Magentas Seite. Schon bald gab es um sie herum nur noch den friedlich daliegenden Wald Ashenvales. Doch der Schein trübte, denn tief in den Wäldern ging etwas vor. Es gab kaum Tiere, die ihren Weg kreuzten, und auch die Bäume schienen irgendwie den Atem anzuhalten. Über ihnen zogen immer noch die Ströme von Irrwischen hinweg und Magenta fragte sich insgeheim, was Malfurion wohl vorhatte.

Plötzlich legte eine der großen Raubkatzen die Ohren an und fauchte warnend. Auch die anderen Tiere waren mit einem Mal in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Sie steigerten das Tempo und schon bald konnte Magenta den Grund für die Reaktion der Nachtsäbler erkennen: Von irgendwo vor ihnen waren Kampfgeräusche zu hören.

Ohne zu zögern gab sie ihren Teufelsross die Sporen und hetzte an der Seite der Jägerinnen weiter den Weg entlang. Schon von weitem konnten sie das wilde Gebrüll der Orks hören, die, wie sie nur Augenblicke später entdeckte, mit aus dem Boden heraus rankenden Wucherwurzeln zu kämpfen hatten. Inmitten ihrer lärmenden Truppe stand eine dunkle Gestalt. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme lief es Magenta kalt den Rücken herunter. Es war niemand anderer als Sylvanas Windläufer persönlich, die mit ihrem Bogen direkt auf Malfurion Stormrage zielte. Der mächtige Druide hatte sich ihr allein entgegengestellt und hielt nun sie und ihre Truppen gleichzeitig im Schach.

„Ihr werdet uns nicht aufhalten", kreischte Sylvanas gerade und schoss einen schwarzen Pfeil ab. Malfurion wehrte das Geschoss ab, aber Magenta sah, dass seine Kräfte langsam zu erlahmen begannen. Schon hatte sich einer der Grunzer aus den ihn umschlingenden Dornen befreit und lief mit Kriegsgeschrei und hoch erhobener Axt auf den Erzdruiden zu. Erneut flog einer der Pfeile und wieder wankte Malfurion, als die untote Magie, die dem Geschoss innewohnte, das Leben aus ihm heraussaugte. Mehr und mehr von Sylvanas' Gefolgsleuten gewannen den Kampf gegen die wehrhafte Vegetation und drangen jetzt auf den Druiden ein.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen", keuchte Magenta und wollte schon losreiten, als Malfurion die Hordetruppen mit einem gewaltigen Windstoß zurückwarf.

„Genug! Bis hierher und nicht weiter, Bansheekönigin", brüllte er und hob beschwörend die Arme. Vor Magentas staunenden Augen begannen die Irrwische, die überall um sie herumschwebten, sich zwischen Malfurion und Sylvanas zu sammeln. Zwischen ihren leuchtenden, klingenden Körpern entstand ein meterhoher, schimmernder Schutzwall, der Malfurions Gestalt nur noch schemenhaft erkennen ließ.

Die Grunzer, die sich der Gefahr, in der sie sich befanden, nicht bewusst waren, rappelten sich auf und stürmten erneut auf den Druiden ein.

„Soldaten, nein! Bleibt..."

Die Rufe der Untoten verklang ungehört, als die Körper ihrer Truppen bereits gegen die leuchtende Mauer trafen. Es summte und kurze Blitze flackerten auf, dann sank einer nach dem anderen getroffen und leblos zu Boden. Sylvanas' Züge verzerrten sich vor Hass.

„Das werdet ihr büßen, Druide! Beim nächsten Mal gibt es kein Entkommen!", schrie sie aus vollem Hals „Wir lassen uns von Euren Zaubern nicht aufhalten. Die Horde wird siegen!"

„Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können", knurrte die Nachtelfe neben Magenta.

Sie gab den anderen Kriegerinnen einen Wink und schon stürmten sie auf die Dunkle Waldläuferin zu. Sylvanas fuhr herum und legte schneller, als Magentas Augen folgen konnten, zwei Pfeile auf die Sehne. Ein Blinzeln später fielen zwei der voranpreschenden Jägerinnen von ihren Reittieren. Kurz darauf zwei weitere. Die herrenlosen Raubkatzen stürzten sich voller Wut über den Verlust ihrer Reiterinnen mit ausgestreckten Krallen auf die schmale Gestalt, doch diese wich ihnen mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus und schlitze noch in der Bewegung einer der Katzen mit der Klinge ihres Kurzschwertes die Kehle auf. Eine andere Katze wurde von einem dunklen Licht eingehüllt und fiel leblos und ausgemergelt zu Boden. Fauchend hielten die zwei verbliebenen Tiere Abstand und auch die restlichen Jägerinnen hatten ihren Angriff gestoppt. Mit wütenden Gesichtern versuchten sie, ihre Gegnerin unauffällig einzukreisen.

Die Anführerin der Horde bleckte die spitzen Zähne. „Das werdet ihr büßen, Nachtelfen. Nicht mehr lange und ihr werdet alle brennen."

Sie beschwor aus dem Nichts ein Skelettross, sprang auf seinen Rücken, wendete das schrill wiehernde Tier auf der Hinterhand und preschte davon, noch bevor einer der Anwesenden reagieren konnte. Magenta sah der kleiner werdenden Gestalt nach und fühlte, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herablief. Das hier war noch lange nicht vorbei.

-oOo-

Staunend stand Magenta vor der leuchtenden Wand, durch die sie undeutlich die Umrisse von Darkshore erkennen konnte. Sie zögerte, hatte sie doch gesehen, was mit den Kämpfern der Horde passiert war, deren leblose Körper immer noch direkt vor der Barriere lagen.

„Ihr dürft passieren", ertönte die volle Stimme des Erzdruiden von der anderen Seite. „Die Irrwische werden Euch nichts tun."

Magenta straffte die Schultern, hielt instinktiv die Luft an und trat auf das leuchtende Hindernis zu. Sie glitt hindurch wie durch einen Vorhang aus Mondlicht und stand plötzlich unversehrt auf der anderen Seite. Sie blinzelte erstaunt, als sie merkte, dass auch ihre Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen war.

Der Erzdruide sah ihr aus traurigen Augen entgegen. Sie neigte den Kopf, aber der Druide schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dies ist nicht die Zeit für Förmlichkeiten. Ihr wart in Astranaar, nicht wahr? Ihr habt die Gräuel gesehen, die Sylvanas dort angeordnet hat. Sie...ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen würde. Eine ganze Stadt einfach auszuradieren, das ist grausam. Selbst für sie."

Magenta presste sie Lippen zusammen. Sie hätte noch ein paar blumigere Begriffe mehr dafür gehabt, was sie von Sylvanas hielt, aber auch dafür war jetzt nicht die Zeit. Sie wies auf die leuchtende Mauer.

„Wird das die Horde aufhalten?"

„Für eine Weile", antwortete Malfurion. „Aber einige Trupps haben Darkshore bereits erreicht. Ich fühle die Furcht der Bäume. Irgendetwas geht dort vor."

Er wollte noch weiter sprechen, als sich plötzlich eine Anzahl Nachtelfen aus der Ferne näherte. An ihrer Spitze ritt Delaryn Summerwind.

„Shan'do", rief sie schon von weitem. „Ich bringe schlechte Neuigkeiten. Eine riesige Armee sammelt sich am Außenposten von Zoram'gar. Ich habe noch nie eine so große Streitmacht gesehen. Es muss fast die gesamte Kampfkraft der Horde dort versammelt sein und es kommen immer noch mehr."

Malfurion schüttelte den Kopf mit dem mächtigen Geweih. „Wir waren Narren, auf den Trick der Bansheekönigin hereinzufallen. Ich fürchte inzwischen, dass ihr Zeil ein ganz anderes ist. Sie will den Weltenbaum einnehmen. Wir müssen unsere Truppen versammeln und die Verteidigung errichten. Delaryn, schickt Nachrichten zu unseren Außenposten. Sie sollen jeden Soldaten hierher schicken, den sie finden können."

Die Kommandantin ruckte gehorsam mit dem Kopf. „Wie Ihr befehlt, Shan'do. Aber...was ist mit Euch?" Die Soldatin wusste, dass keine Zeit zu verlieren war. Trotzdem zögerte sie, ihren obersten Befehlshaber einfach so allein und ohne Schutz zurückzulassen.

„Nach Ihrer Niederlage wird Sylvanas es auf mich abgesehen haben. Ich werde ihr geben, wonach ihr schwarzes Herz verlangt. Hass ist ein schlechter Ratgeber. Wenn wir Glück haben, wird er sie dazu verleiten, einen Fehler zu begehe. In der Zwischenzeit können wir nur zu Elune beten, dass unsere Flotte rechtzeitig hier eintrifft, bevor es zu spät ist."

Die Nachtelfe nickte noch einmal kurz, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihren Nachtsäbler schwang und zusammen mit ihren Soldatinnen ausschwärmte. Magenta wandte sich an den Erzdruiden. Sie scheute ein wenig den Blick der goldenen Augen, die viel tiefer zu blicken schienen, als sie es ihnen erlauben wollte. Sicherlich, sie waren sich schon ein paar Mal begegnet, aber sie war noch nie mit dem mächtigen Nachtelfen allein gewesen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Sie wusste so viel über ihn, während er von ihr vielleicht maximal den Namen kannte, wenn überhaupt. Einen Augenblick lang fragte Magenta sich, wie alt Malfurion wohl war und wie es sich anfühlen musste, Jahrtausende überstanden zu haben. Eine lähmende Ehrfurcht kroch ihren Rücken empor und sandte eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper.

„Ihr seht mich an, als würdet Ihr einen Geist sehen, Hexenmeisterin."

Auf den Zügen des Nachtelfen lag trotz der ernsten Lage wohlwollender Spott. Magenta stammelte einige unzusammenhängende Silben, ohne ihre Gedanken zu einer sinnvollen Antwort zusammenfinden zu können. Irgendwie, so dachte sie bei sich, war es ihr leichter gefallen, unter dem Befehl seines Bruders Illidan zu arbeiten, selbst wenn dieser ein Dämonenjäger war.

„Ihr braucht mir nichts zu erklären. Ich erkenne Euresgleichen auch ohne, dass Ihr Eure Diener an Eurer Seite habt.

 _'Siehst du, er mag Dämonen, Also los, beschwör mich!',_ quäkte plötzliche Pizkols Stimme durch ihren Geist.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt", nuschelte Magenta undeutlich.

 _'Warum nicht? Was ist, wenn hier auf einmal wieder Horde wild winkend aus dem Busch springt? Willst du dich da etwa auf die große, blaue Mülltüte verlassen.'_

„Jhazdok ist zuverlässiger als du, wenn es darum geht, meine Feinde von mir abzulenken. Und jetzt stör mich nicht, ich wirke ja vollkommen lächerlich, wenn ich mich mit der leeren Luft unterhalte."

Magenta wurde sich bewusst, dass Maflfurion sie immer noch beobachtete. Die Hitze, die ihr in die Wangen stieg, machte das Ganze nur noch umso schlimmer.

„K-kann ich vielleicht auch noch etwas tun?", fragte sie, um von ihrer Unsicherheit abzulenken.

Der Erzdruide wiegte den Kopf. „Es gibt da tatsächlich etwas. Ein Stück weiter nördlich von hier liegt der Hain der Uralten, die Heimat einiger, weiser Urtume. Wir brauchen sie, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, denn ohne sie können wir die Macht des Waldes nicht mehr ausreichend kanalisieren. Aber ihre Stimmen sind verwirrt und voller Panik. Ich fürchte, dass die Truppen der Horde, die bereits hierher vorgedrungen sind, die Urtume bedrohen. Einige meiner Druiden halten sich verborgen im Zwielichttal auf. Ihr müsst dorthin gehen und sie suchen. Aber seid vorsichtig. Die Furbolgs, die ebenfalls dort leben, sind durch die Geschehnisse aufgebracht und werden Euch sicherlich nicht friedlich passieren lassen. Solltet Ihr Euch gegen sie zur Wehr setzen müssen, tut das, aber bedenkt, dass auch sie nur Opfer in diesem Krieg sind."

„Wir ihr wünscht, Erzdruide", entgegnete Magenta und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Der Druide neigte ebenfalls kurz das Haupt, bevor er sich in eine Sturmkrähe verwandelte und mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen davonflog. Magenta holte tief Luft und sah den einsamen Pfad entlang, der vor ihr lag. Wie von selbst formte ihr Mund die Worte, die den blauen Leerwandler an ihrer Seite erscheinen ließ.

 _'Hey, das ist sooo unfair!_ , kreischte Pizkol in ihrem Kopf.

„Sei still, du nutzloses Ziegenbein. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir den Rücken freihalten kann."

 _'Und ich kann das etwas nicht?'_ , nölte der Wichtel beleidigt.

„Nicht, wenn ich es mit einer Horde wütender, mit scharfen Zähnen und zerfetzenden Reißklauen ausgestatteten Furbolgs zu tun bekomme, von denen übrigens, nebenbei bemerkt, einige auch noch einfache Formen der Magie beherrschen."

Einer kurzen Stille folgte ein kleinlautes _'Na wenn du das so ausdrückst...vielleicht lässt du das doch lieber den Dicken machen.'_

Magentas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Siehst du, sag ich ja."

Sie beschwor ihr Teufelsross, stieg in den Sattel und ritt dann eilig in Richtung Darkshore.

-oOo-

Magenta hatte inzwischen eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, warum man die Redewendung „einen Druiden im Wald suchen" für eine schier unmögliche Aufgabe verwendete. Sie kroch jetzt gefühlt schon seit Stunden durch das Dickicht und hatte noch nicht einen der Nachtelfen entdecken können, die sich hier angeblich versteckten. Normalerweise hätte sie ja einfach nach ihnen rufen können, doch das hätte mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch die Furbolgs auf den Plan gerufen, die hier ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Die Bärenmenschen mochten nicht unbedingt die schlaueste Spezies sein, aber Magenta widerstrebte es, sie anzugreifen. Also robbte sie weiter über den mit harzigen Tannennnadeln übersäten Boden und versuchte sich darin, möglichst unauffällig zu sein.

Gerade trat wieder eine der pelzigen Gestalten auf die Lichtung. Sein weißes Fell leuchtete im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne goldorange und brachte den Schaum an seiner Schnauze erst richtig gut zur Geltung. Magenta schauderte und drückte sich näher an den Baum hinter ihr. Wenn der Furbolg sich jetzt umdrehte, würde er sie entdecken. Ganz langsam versuchte sie, sich in Richtung des Gebüschs zu schieben, das neben dem Baum wuchs, als sich plötzlich eine Hand über ihren Mund legte und die Klinge eines Dolch gegen ihre Kehle gedrückt wurde.

„Bewegt Euch, und Ihr sterbt", zischte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Magenta wagte kaum zu schlucken. Die kühlen, langen Finger pressten sich auf ihren Mund und machten das Atmen schwer. Magenta spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

 _'Ganz ruhig'_ , sagte sie zu sich selbst. _'Erst denken, dann handeln.'_

Sie versuchte, ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen und langsamer zu atmen. Wer immer da hinter ihr saß, was offensichtlich kein Furbolg. Die Gestalt war zu schmal, zu schlank und sprach offensichtlich ihre Sprache. Wahrscheinlich eine Nachtelfe. Womöglich eine der Druiden, die sie suchte. Magenta versuchte, sich zu bewegen, um der Nachtelfe ihre freundlichen Absichten zu versichern, doch die Klinge an ihrem Hals drückte sich nur noch tiefer in ihr Fleisch. Schnell gab Magenta ihre Bemühungen auf und verharrte wieder regungslos.

Etwas raschelte und plötzlich erschien ein schwarzer Fuchs vor Magentas Nase. Er schnüffelte kurz an ihr, dann richteten sich seine gelben Augen auf Magentas Angreiferin.

„Ash karath, Kumiho", wisperte die Nachtelfe und der Fuchs sprang eilig davon. Augenblicke später bellte etwas hinter dem Furbolg und als der Bärenmensch sich herumdrehte, sah Magenta, dass der Fuchs auf zwei Hinterbeinen vor ihm herumtänzelte. Er sprang vor, schnappte spielerisch nach dem Furbolg, nur um im nächsten Moment herum zu wirbeln und im Unterholz zu verschwinden. Mit einem wütenden Aufbrüllen folgte der weiße Bärenmensch dem Fuchs und war kurz darauf außer Sichtweite.

Im gleichen Moment verschwanden die Finger von Magentas Mund und sie wurde grob zu Boden gestoßen. Als sie sich aufrappelte, sah sie über sich die Gestalt einer Nachtelfe aufragen, die sie ernst musterte. Quer über Gesicht zog sich eine dünne Narbe und über ihrem einen Auge war eine schmale Augenklappe angebracht. Die kurzen, weißen Haare hatte sie am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. Vermutlich, damit sie sich nicht in dem großen Jagdbogen verfingen, den sie auf dem Rücken trug. Der Rest ihrer leichten Rüstung war in unauffälligen Grün und Brauntönen gehalten, auch wenn Magenta unter dem Leder ein Stück Kettenhemd hervorblitzen sah.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt ihr hier?", blaffte die Nachtelfe, bei der es sich offensichtlich um eine Jägerin handeln musste. „Und sprecht schnell, bevor ich Euch mit einem Pfeil durchbohre."

„Ich...mein Name ist Magenta. Malfurion Stormrage hat mir hierher gesandt. Ich soll die Druiden im Tal zusammenrufen und zum Hain der Uralten schicken. Euer Shan'do befürchtet, dass es dort einen Angriff geben wird. Sylvanas ist mit ihren Truppen auf dem Weg hierher."

„Horde!" Die Nachtelfe spuckte das Wort aus, als hätte sie etwas Ungenießbares zwischen die Zähne bekommen. „Ich habe Ihre Truppen gesehen, als ich die Grenzen des Teufelswaldes patrouillierte. Mir scheint, sie sind auf der Suche nach der geheimen Passage, die von dort nach Darkshore führt."

„Was?" Magentas Augen waren groß geworden. „Es gibt einen Weg vom Teufelswald hierher? Aber dann werden sie Malfurions Schutzwall umgehen können. Wir müssen ihn warnen."

Das Auge der Nachtelfe wurde schmal. „Mir scheint, Ihr wisst Einiges, was ich nicht weiß und umgekehrt. Wir sollten unser Wissen teilen. Aber zunächst einmal lasst uns diese Druiden suchen, von denen Ihr gesprochen habt."

Magentas Begleiterin pfiff durch die Zähne und schon sprang ein zweiter Fuchs aus dem Gebüsch. Sein Fell war silberweiß wie das Mondlicht und seine klugen Augen leuchteten in einem warmen Goldbraun.

„Kitsune! Shalla belore na-dath!"

Der Fuchs bellte kurz und sprang mit weiten Sprüngen davon. Die Nachtelfe steckte ihren Dolch in den Gürtel und wollte ihm schon nachlaufen, als sie sich noch einmal zu Magenta umwandte.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen und überlasst das Anschleichen und Aufspüren lieber jemandem, der sich damit auskennt. Wir finden die Druiden und schicken Sie zu Euch. Geht zum Hain der Uralten. Ich kann hören, wie die Bäume um Hilfe rufen. Der Angriff wird bald erfolgen."

„D-danke...", stammelte Magenta noch, doch die Jägerin hatte sich bereits herumgedreht und war verschwunden.

-oOo-

Nebel zog vom Meer her über die Küste empor und stieg aus den feuchten Wiesen auf. Die dünnen Sonnenstrahlen schienen kaum in den Wald vorzudringen und überall herrschte ein trübes Zwielicht. Die Vegetation Darkshores war lange nicht so üppig wie die schier endlosen Wälder Ashenvales. Das harte, scharfkantige Gras und die grauen Bäume hatte etwas Trübes und Deprimierendes an sich, die felsigen Abschnitte beherbergten viele, dunkle Höhlen, deren Bewohner jedem Besucher mit Vorsicht und Misstrauen begegneten, und zwischen den sich aneinander drängenden Bäumen war es manchmal so dunkel, dass noch am Tag die Lebewesen der Nacht ihr Unwesen trieben.

Fröstelnd machte sich Magenta durch die feindselige Landschaft auf den Weg zum Hain der Uralten. Abbefaria hatte mit ihr zusammen einmal die alten Tempelruinen besucht, in denen eines der seltenen Urtume der Lehren mit Namen Onu sein Heim hatte. Dieser mächtige Wächter, dessen Gestalt einem knorrigen, alten Ahornbaum mit rotgoldenen Blättern ähnelte, war ein friedlicher und lustiger Zeitgenosse, der mit seiner knarrenden Stimme eine scheinbar unendliche Vielzahl an Geschichten zum Besten geben konnte. Wenn er lachte, schüttelte er oft seinen Kopf, so dass die leuchtenden Laternen, die daran befestigt waren, hin und her schwankten und die Vögel, die in seiner Krone nisteten, erschrocken schimpfend aufflogen. Magenta konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen, um ihn und seine Freunde zu retten.

Sie hatte den Hain schon fast erreicht, als auf einmal in der Ferne eine Gestalt auf einem Nachtsäbler auftauchte. Beim Näherkommen erkannte Magenta, dass es sich um Delaryn Summermoon handelte. Die Nachtelfe wirkte ebenso wie ihr Reittier erschöpft.

„Magenta", rief sie, als sie die Hexenmeisterin erkannte. „Elune sei Dank, dass ich Euch treffe. Die Horde hat anscheinend bereits einen Weg gefunden, Malfurions Barriere zu schwächen. Sie greifen die Wälder mit ihren Höllenmaschienen an. Gyrokopter haben Teile der Wälder in Brand gesetzt und Schredder machen sich daran, die Bäume zu fällen. Die Irrwische sind in heller Aufregung. Immer mehr von ihnen verlassen den Schutzwall, um dem Wald zu helfen. Sylvanas ist mit einer großen Gruppe ihrer Soldaten bereits durchgedrungen und greift jetzt unsere Truppen an der Meistergleve an. Wir..."

In diesem Moment erklang ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen, gefolgt von einem Krachen und Splittern, das nur von einem fallenden Baum stammen konnte. Es ratterte und knatterte und der beißende Geruch von verbrennendem Benzin und Motoröl drang zu ihnen herüber. Ein gackerndes Lachen war zu hören, bevor es erneut von dem schrillen Kreischen übertönt wurde.

Delaryns Augen wurden schmal. „Ein Schredder. Er ist auf dem Weg zum Hain der Uralten. Folgt mir, Magenta! Wir müssen ihn aufhalten."

„Aber die Druiden..."

„Keine Zeit zu warten. Wir müssen jetzt handeln."

Magenta wusste, dass Delaryn Recht hatte. Trotzdem wäre ihr wohler gewesen, wenn sie Unterstürzung gehabt hätten. Viele ihrer Zauber waren gegen Maschinenwesen nahezu nutzlos und sie konnte lediglich hoffen, mit ihren wenigen Feuerzaubern etwas gegen das Ungetüm ausrichten zu können. Entschlossen raffte sie ihren langen Mantel und folgte der Nachtelfe in die Tiefe der Wälder.

Eine Schneise der Zerstörung wies ihnen den Weg zum Schredder, der gewaltige Ausmaße hatte. Die Maschine lief auf zwei Beinen und hatte an den Enden ihrer Arme zwei riesige Sägeblätter, die sich gerade in das Holz des nächsten Baumes fraßen. Oben auf dem Körper der Maschine, die einem grinsenden Goblinkopf nachempfunden war, saß in einer kleinen Kuppel ein richtiger Goblin, der an Hebeln zog und Knöpfe drückte, um die Maschine zu steuern. Magenta hatte ihn sofort als Schwachpunkt der Konstruktion ausgemacht,

„Wir müssen den Goblin erledigen", rief sie Delyryn zu und zeigte nach oben. „Wenn niemand mehr die Maschine steuert, ist sie nutzlos."

Die Nachtelfe nickte, zog ihre beiden Kurzschwerter und nahm Anlauf. Sie sprang ab, nahm einen der nahen Bäume als Sprungbrett und landete wie eine Katze auf der Kuppel des Schredders. Der Goblin im Inneren kreischte erschrocken und begann wie wild auf den Instrumenten seines Gefährts herum zu drücken. Die gewaltigen Sägeblätter wirbelten umher und tauchten alles in einen Regen aus Blättern und Zweigen. Aus dem Mund des metallenen Goblinkopfes schossen Flammen heraus und der obere Teil der Maschine begann, sich wie wild im Kreis zu drehen. Delaryn gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und verlor eines ihrer Schwerter, bei dem Versuch, sich an dem wild schaukelnden Gefährt festzuhalten.

Magenta fluchte und musste hilflos zusehen, wie die Nachtelfe immer schneller und schneller herumgeschleudert wurde. Einen Angriff wagte sie nicht aus Angst, Delaryn zu treffen. Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob die Kuppel nicht vielleicht sogar gegen Zauber geschützt war. In dem Fall konnte sogar ein gut gezielter Zauber auf sie selbst oder ihre Verbündete zurückprallen. Magenta war sich selten so nutzlos vorgekommen. Sie duckte sich unter einer Flammensalve hinweg und suchte nach einem Weg, der Nachtelfenkommendantin zu helfen.

„Macht Platz!", knurrte da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und ein bulliger Nachtelfe drängte sich an ihr vorbei. Vor ihren Augen verwandelte er sich in einem stämmigen Bären, der den Schredder mit wild gebleckten Zähnen anbrüllte. Durch das Gras schlichen große, mit der Mondsichel Elunes gekennzeichnete Raubkatzen heran und eine Nachtelf mit einem traditionellen Druidenkilt, begann neben ihr einen Zauber zu wirken. Schon krochen mächtige Wurzeln aus dem Boden hervor und hinderten de Beine des Schredders daran, weiter panisch umherzulaufen. Die Ranken schlängelten sich weiter nach oben und erfassten schließlich auch den Kopf des Schredders, dessen Bewegungen zunehmend erlahmten. Ein erneuter Feuerstoß ließ einen Teil der Ranken verdorren, aber schon half ein zweiter Druide mit einem weiteren Zauber aus.

Eine Gestalt mit halblangen, weißen Haaren stürzte aus dem Unterholz hervor und legte den gewaltigen Langbogen an. Die Bogensehne knarrte, ein Pfeil schoss durch die Luft und sprengte einen der Haltebolzen der Schutzkuppel aus seiner Verankerung. Ein zweiter Schuss brach auch den zweiten Bolzen. Der Bärendruide stürmte vor und versetzte dem Schredder einen so gewaltigen Stoß, dass die Maschine ins Wanken geriet und die Schutzkuppel in hohem Bogen davon flog. Delaryn, die sich an einem der Arme des Schredders festgeklammert hatte, holte Schwung und katapultierte sich mit einem Satz neben den jetzt schutzlosen Golblin. Mit finsterer Meine bohrte sie ihm ihr verbliebenes Schwert durch die Brust. Er starb mit einem quiekenden Geräusch und sackte in seinem Sitz zusammen. Ohne seinen Führer erstarrte der Schredder urplötzlich in seiner Bewegung und stand jetzt wie ein groteskes Standbild inmitten der geschändeten Bäume. Die Katzendruiden fackelten nicht lange und stürzten sich auf die Maschine, um sie in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Delaryn sprang hinab und nickte Magenta und der Jägerin zu, die jetzt wieder ihren Bogen auf den Rücken schnallte.

„Magenta, Rakscha! Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe. Ohne Euch hätten wir wohl noch mehr unserer belaubten Freunde verloren."

Magenta ersparte sich, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie eigentlich nicht viel gemacht hatte. Immerhin kannte sie nun den Namen der mürrischen Jägerin, die jetzt mit ihren Tierbegleitern an ihrer Seite weiter in den Hain vordrang. Magenta folgte ihr und Delaryn und war erleichtert, kurz darauf Onu unverletzt inmitten einiger Urtumbeschützer vorzufinden. Die lebendigen Bäume wichen respektvoll zur Seite, um die Nachtelfen und ihre menschliche Begleiterin durchzulassen. Respektvoll begrüßten sie den Bewohner des Hains.

Das Urtum der Lehren schüttelte den Kopf und sagte mit knorriger Stimme: „Die Wälder sind im Aufruhr. Ich spüre, wie sich das Unheil nähert. Wir Urtume sind alle miteinander verbunden und durch unser Wurzelwerk fühlen wir jeden Schritt, jeden Tritt, jedes Stampfen und das grollende Donnern, wenn ihre Kriegsmaschinen über den Boden hinweg rollen. Mit jedem Ast, der bricht, wecken sie uns aus unserem Schlaf. Doch schon bald werden wir es ihnen mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Das Gleichgewicht der Natur darf nicht gestört werden."

„Wir werden es gemeinsam wieder herstellen, Onu", versprach Delyryn. „Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wo wir am besten zuschlagen sollten?"

Das Urtum schloss die leuchtenden Augen, und wirkte so für einen Moment wie ein ganz normaler, wenngleich auch uralter Baum, in dessen Rinde vage Gesichtszüge zu erkennen waren. Seine Blätter raschelten, obwohl kein Wind wehte und er schien fernen, für sie unhörbaren Stimmen zu lauschen.

„Wie es scheint, dringen mehr und mehr Truppen der Horde durch Malfurions Mauer. Sie haben bereits begonnen, die Furbolgs der Schwarzfelle aus ihrem Bau südlich von hier zu vertreiben. Ich spüre, wie die Bärenmenschen leiden. Sie werden zusammen getrieben und abgeschlachtet wie Tiere, wenn sie nicht weichen. Wir müssen ihnen helfen."

„Aber welchen Grund könnte die Horde haben, die Furbolgs anzugreifen?", wollte Magenta wissen, während sie sich an den Nüssen und Früchten bediente, die eine der Nachtelfen ihr angeboten hatte. Sie merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig sie war.

Onu dachte über die Frage nach. Sein gewaltigen Klauenhände, die aus den Ästen und Zweigen an seiner Seite geformt waren, öffneten und schlossen sich. Er zupfte ein welkes Blatt von einem seiner Äste und betrachtete es, als könnte er in der Maserung die Antwort auf diese Frage ablesen.

„Der Bau der Schwarzfelle ist gut geschützt", knarrte er schließlich. „Er verfügt über viele Höhlen, Wasserquellen und wird an seine Rückseite von unüberwindbaren Bergen flankiert. Ich spüre, wie die Horde die dort wachsenden Sprösslinge mordet und ihre verstümmelten Stämme in den Boden treibt."

„Ein Stützpunkt", warf Delaryn ein. „Sie wollen den Bau als Stützpunkt missbrauchen und töten daher seine Bewohner."

„Sie müssen aufgehalten werden" stimmte jetzt auch Rakscha mit ein. „Dieses sinnlose Morden muss aufhören."

„Ich fürchte, das ist Sylvanas vollkommen egal", murmelte Magenta. „Sie will Malfurion und den Weltenbaum und jeder, der ihr dabei im Weg steht, wird vernichtet."

„Dann müssen wir sie so lange aufhalten, wie es uns möglich ist. Wenn erst die Verstärkung eingetroffen ist, können wir die Horde zurückschlagen." Delaryns Augen leuchteten vor Entschlossenheit. Die Gesichtszüge der Nachtelfe waren hart und Magenta konnte einmal mehr nicht umhin, die oft gut verborgene Wildheit dieses Volkes zu bewundern. Vielleicht war Sylvanas deswegen so gründlich in ihrer Vernichtung. Weil sie wusste, wie stark die Nachtelfen waren. Sollten sie fallen, würde das der Allianz einen herben Schlag versetzen.

Onu schüttelte sich plötzlich und ein Schwarm Vögel flog erschrocken auf. Das Urtum stöhnte, als hätte es Schmerzen. Der Laut erinnerte Magenta an knorrige, alte Bäume, die im Herbstwind vor sich hin ächzten. Irgendetwas schien Onu zu überwältigen, denn er reagierte nicht auf Delarys besorgte Nachfrage. Erst, als der Anfall vorbei war, öffnete das Urtum langsam wieder die Augen.

„Es gibt da noch etwas anderes", brachte es mühsam hervor. „An dem Ort am Meer, den Ihr Nachtelfen Nazj'vel nennt, bricht etwas aus der Erde hervor. Sie blutet und schreit. Ich spüre ihren Schmerz. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Klinge, die sich in meine Rinde bohrt. Die Bäume berichteten mir, dass bereits Truppen unserer Feinde dorthin unterwegs ist. Was immer auch dort ist, scheint sie anzuziehen wie die Motten das Licht."

Magenta horchte auf. Was Onu gesagt hatte, hatte eine dunkle Ahnung in ihr erweckt. Wenn es stimmte, dass Azeroth dort tatsächlich blutete, konnte das bedeuten, dass die Horde Azerit gefunden hatte. Selbst ein kleines Vorkommen würde ausreichen, um ihre Geschosse und Belagerungswaffen mit unglaublicher Feuerkraft und Reichweite auszustatten. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.

„Ich werde mich an der Küste umsehen", bot sie an. „Aber..."

„Ich werde mich um die Furbolgs kümmern", unterbrach sie Rakscha bestimmt. „Die Horde muss für diesen feigen Angriff bezahlen. Wir werden vielleicht nicht alle ihre Truppen ausschalten können, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es sie weit zurückwerfen würde, wenn wir einige ihrer kostbaren Maschinen in die Luft sprengen."

„Aber wie wollt Ihr das anstellen?", hakte Magenta nach. Die einäugige Nachtelfe grinste breit.

„Die Horde hat Goblin und Goblins haben Sprengstoff. Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, dieses grüne Gezücht davon zu überzeugen, mir ein wenig davon zu überlassen."

Delaryn nickte zustimmend. „Dann ist es abgemacht. Rakscha und einige der Druiden schleichen sich zum Bau der Schwarzfelle, während ich und Magenta die Vorgänge in Nazj'vel untersuchen. Wir werden uns am besten von Delanea zwei Hippogreife geben lassen. Durch die Luft sind wir schneller und von oben lässt sich die Horde sicherlich leichter beobachten."

„Also dann", knurrte Rakscha, „Lasst uns ihnen zeigen, wer die wahren Herrscher dieser Wälder sind."

-oOo-

Der Hipppogreif sah Magenta aus scharfen Raubvogelnaugen entgegen. Der Rabenkopf mit dem kleinen Geweih ruckte nervös herum, seine krallenbewährten Vorderfüße durchschnitten die Luft, während er mit den Hinterhufen im Sand scharrte und immer wieder sein Gefieder schüttelte. Fast schien es, als wollte sich auch das tapfere Tier endlich auf ihre Gegner stürzen.

„Ruhig, Glanzfeder", rief die Hippogreifenmeisterin und tätschelte dem unruhigen Tier den Rücken. „Du wirst gleich Gelegenheit haben, dich zu bewegen."

Die Nachtelfen mit der federbedeckten Rüstung hielt Magenta die Hände als Steigbügel hin, sodass sie einfacher in den Sattel gleiten konnte. Sie war froh, dass die Nachtelfe dem Tier einen solchen angelegt hatte, denn ohne ihn war das glatte Rückenfell der Tiere immer etwas rutschig.

Neben ihr glitt Delaryn ebenfalls auf den Rücken eines Hippogreifen und ergriff die Zügel. Die Kommandantin wollte gerade den Befehl zum Aufbruch geben, als Magena noch etwas einfiel.

„Wartet, Delaryn. Rakscha hat mir vorhin noch etwas Wichtiges erzählt. Sie hat gesehen, wie sich Truppen der Horde zum Teufelswald begeben haben und sagte, dass es von dort einen geheimen Pfad nach Darkshore gäbe."

Das Gesicht der Nachtelfen verfinsterte sich. „Das sind ernste Neuigkeiten. Wenn die Truppen diesen Pfad finden, werden sie uns von zwei Seiten angreifen. Ich muss Malfurion darüber informieren, doch ich weiß nicht genau, wo er sich gerade aufhält."

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick. „Magenta, Ihr brecht nach Nazj'vel auf. Der Hippogreif wird euch dorthin bringen. Ich werde einen der Druiden bitten, sich mit Malfurion über den Smaragdgrünen Traum in Verbindung zu setzen. Wir müssen auf diesen doppelten Angriff vorbereitet sein."

Magenta nickte nur und gab ihrem Hippogreifen ein Zeichen, dass sie bereit zum Aufbruch war.

Das Tier krächzte wild, breitete die Flügel aus und nahm Anlauf. Nach einem kurzen Galopp sprang es mit einem gewaltigen Satz in die Luft und die kräftigen Schwingen ließen den Erdboden rasch unter ihnen wegsacken. Magenta klammerte sich an den Zügeln fest und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, als die Sonne sie über den Wipfeln der Bäume traf. Es musste inzwischen schon später Morgen sein. Der Hippogreif steigerte sein Tempo noch und brachte sie schon bald zu den sandigen Gestaden der Küste, deren unruhigen Verlauf sie in südlicher Richtung folgten.

Magenta musste wohl einen Augenblick eingenickt sein, denn sie schrak plötzlich hoch, als der Hippogreif unter ihr unruhig zu werden begann. Er krächzte und das Schlagen seiner Schwingen wurde abgehackt. Magenta sah sich um und erkannte sofort, was das Tier so erschreckt hatte. Vor ihr lag unweit der Küste ein kleines Eiland, auf dessen zerklüfteten Felsen Reste eines großen Tempels standen. Es sah aus, als hätte ein gewaltiges Erdbeben die Insel zerschmettert und sie von innen heraus auseinanderbrechen lassen. Das Beunruhigende war jedoch nicht die zerstörte Landschaft, sondern die unzähligen Flugobjekte, die darüber kreisten. Magentas Augen wurden schmal, als sie zu erkennen versuchte, worum es sich handelte.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", murmelte sie. „Sind das...Gyrokopter? Aber was machen sie dort...? Es hilft nichts, wir müssen näher heran. Komm, mein Großer. Wir müssen wissen, was dort hinten vorgeht."

Der Hippogreif krächzte zustimmend und setzte sich gehorsam wieder in Richtung der kleinen Insel in Bewegung. Jetzt konnte Magenta auch die Gestalten ausmachen, die geschäftig auf dem Eiland herumliefen und dort irgendetwas taten. Was, konnte sie auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen.

„Es hilft nichts, wir müssen dort hin und sehen, was da vor sich geht. Bring uns am besten von der Seeseite her rein, dann sehen sie uns vielleicht nicht kommen. Und flieg möglichst tief."

Der Hippogreif tat, wie ihm geheißen war. Kurz darauf landeten seine Hufe und Klauen im Sand von Nazj'vel. Ohne lange zu zögern, glitt Magenta von seinem Rücken und tätschelte dem Raubtier den glatten Schnabel.

„Warte hier auf mich. Ich werde mir das einmal ansehen."

Der Hippogreif stupste sie mit dem Schnabel als, als wolle er ihr sagen, dass sie endlich gehen sollte. Anschließend ließ es sich auf seine Hinterläufe nieder und begann, sein Gefieder zur ordnen. Magenta nickte dem Tier noch einmal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu einer erhöhten Felskuppe. Als sie ein Stück weit gegangen war, rief sie Pizkol zu sich. Sie legte sich flach auf den Boden und spähte dann über die Kante. Unter ihr lag ein weiteres Felsenplateau, in dessen Mitte ein glänzender Kristall aus dem Boden ragte. Er schimmerte abwechselnd leuchtend blau oder orange und erzitterte und den Schlägen einer Spitzhacke, an deren stumpfen Ende ein schwitzender Goblin hing.

„Ich hatte Recht", flüsterte Magenta. „Sie haben hier Azerit gefunden."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Pizkol wissen. „Nehmen wir es Ihnen wieder ab?"

Magenta schüttelte den Kopf. „Das schaffen wir nicht. Sieh mal, was da kommt."

Hinter dem schwer schuftenden Goblin war jetzt eine Patrouille von zwei bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Orks erschienen. Ihre bulligen Gestalten steckten in schweren Rüstungen, die über und über mit Stacheln bedeckt waren, an ihrer Seite hingen große Schilde und beide trugen riesige, zweischneidige Kriegsäxte.

„Was denn? Du willst mir weiß machen, dass du nicht mit zwei Orks fertig wirst?", stichelte Pizkol.

Magenta zog eine Schnute. „Das schon, aber nicht auch noch mit ihren zwanzig Freunden, die dort hinten in Rufweite das Beladen der Flugmaschinen wir sie angreifen, könnten wir auch gleich nackt vor Sylvanas rumtanzen und _'Kommt und holt uns'_ schreien. Wir müssen zurück und Delyryn informieren. Sie muss Truppen hierher senden, die den Abbau aufhalten."

Magenta schob sich vorsichtig von der Kante zurück und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als hinter ihr eine Stimme kreischte: „Eindringlinge! Allianz! Truppen zu mir!"

Magenta fuhr herum und sah sich einem Goblin gegenüber, der wie ein Gummiball auf und ab hüpfte, seine Spitzhacke schwang und dabei aus Leibeskräften brüllte. Schon antworteten ihm die grunzenden Rufe der Orks, die Magenta gerade gesehen hatte.

„Friss Feuerbälle!", rief Pizkol und schleuderte ein brennendes Geschoss direkt auf den grünen Schreihals. Der Goblin wehrte es geschickt mit seiner Spitzhacke ab und griff nach etwas, das an seinem Gürtel hin. Magentas Augen wurden groß.

„Sprengstoff!", schrie sie und wob, so schnell sie konnte, einen Zauber, der den Goblin vor Furcht erstarren ließ. Hinter sich hörte sie bereits die Orks, die dabei waren, das Plateau zu erklimmen. Magenta musste wählen zwischen Kampf oder Flucht.

„ Komm, Pizkol, wir ziehen uns zurück. Die Information, die wir haben, ist wichtiger, als ein paar tote Orks."

„Mok-thorin ka!", brüllte einer der Orks, der sich jetzt über die Felskante schwang und dort mit einem gewaltigen Rumms landete. In dem von wulstigen Augenbauen beschatteten Gesicht stand die pure Mordlust. Er öffnete den stoßzahnbewehrten Mund und brüllte Magenta an, sodass sein Speichel durch die Gegend flog.

Plötzlich flog etwas von oben auf den Ork herab. Ausladende, gefiederte Schwingen erzeugten einen Wirbelwind und die messerscharfen Krallen des Hippogreifs schnappten nach seiner Kehle. Mit einem überraschten Laut kippte die grüne Gestalt nach hinten und riss im Fallen noch seinen Kameraden mit sich. Die beiden landeten mit einem lauten Platschen in den salzigen Fluten unterhalb der scharfen Felsen.

„Das werdet Ihr büßen", geiferte jetzt der Goblin, der wieder aus seiner Furchtstarre erwacht war und erneut den Sprengstoff in der Hand hielt. Mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen zündete er die Lunte an.

Magenta riss die Augen auf, als sie die stetig kürzer werden Zündschnur sah. Hinter ihr hatten sich bereits weitere Orks in Bewegung gesetzt, um ihrer habhaft zu werden. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie hier verschwand.

Mit einer Geste entließ sie Pizkol und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Hippogreifs. Das Tier sprang in die Luft und wurde noch im Sprung von der Druckwelle der Explosion erfasste. Es strauchelte und taumelte durch die Luft. Die Wasseroberfläche kam immer näher und Magenta fühlte schon, wie die eiskalten Fluten an ihren Schuhen leckten, als sich der Hippogreif wieder fing und mit weit ausgreifenden Flügelschlägen versuchte, an Höhe zu gewinnen. Es krachte und knallte und plötzlich flogen ihnen die Kugeln der Musketen um die Ohren, die die Orks auf sie angelegt hatten.

Magenta fluchte und versuchte, den Hippogreifen weiter auf das offene Meer hinauszulenken, als sie über sich das Knattern einer Flugmaschine hörte. Sekunden später durchlöcherte eine Kugelsalve die Wasseroberfläche nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihnen. Der Hippogreif kreischte panisch auf und schlug noch schneller mit den Flügeln. Ein weiterer Gyrokopter flog jetzt von rechts auf sie zu und versuchte, ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden. Magenta ließ die Zügel los und wob einen Zauber, den sie auf den Piloten warf. Der Goblin schrie gellend, als er plötzlich in schmerzhafte Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde, die seine Nervenbahnen in Flammen setzte. Er verlor die Kontrolle über sein Fluggerät und stürzte ins Meer.

„Nur weg von hier!", rief Magenta dem Hippogreifen zu und das Tier ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Magenta konnte fühle, wie die dicken Muskelstränge unter ihr arbeiteten, um sich und seine Reiterin in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Wind pfiff ihr um die Ohren, sie schmeckte Salz auf ihren Lippen und erwartete jeden Moment, von einer der Kugeln getroffen zu werden, die ihnen die Maschinengewehre der Goblins nachjagten. Erst, als die Geräusche ihrer Angreifer langsam leiser wurden, wagte es Magenta, sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Das war knapp", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Viel zu knapp."

Sie tätschelte dem tapferen Hippogreifen den Hals und ließ ihn in Richtung Küste abdrehen. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass die Horde im Besitz von Azerit war, musste sie Delaryn und die anderen sofort davon in Kenntnis setzen. Dieser Fund konnte dazu führen, das Geschick dieser Schlacht zu entscheiden.

Sie hatten die Küste fast erreicht, als die Bewegungen des Hippogreifen begannen, langsamer zu werden. Sein Flügelschlag wurde unregelmäßig und sein Hinterteil zuckte. Magenta sah an den Flanken des mächtigen Tiers hinab und erschauerte. Eine Kugelsalve hatte das rechte Bein ihres Flugtieres getroffen und es fast vollkommen zerfetzt. Das Blut lief in Strömen daran herunter.

„Landen. Sofort", befahl sie und der Hippogreif schien fast erleichtert, ihrem Befehl nachzukommen. Doch kurz bevor seine Füße den Boden berührten, krächzte er mit einem mal auf. Sein Kopf hob sich und sein Blick wandte sich nach Norden.

„Was ist los? Was...?" Mehr konnte Magenta nicht mehr herausbringen, denn der Hippogreif machte eine so heftige Kehrtwendung, dass sie sich an Sattel und Zügel festkrallen musste, um nicht herunterzufallen. Seine Flügel bewegten sich immer schneller und er hatte den Hals starr geradeaus gerichtet. Die graue Landschaft flog unter ihnen hinweg, während Magenta mit Mühe versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Hey, was soll das?", rief sie dem Tier zu. " Wo willst du hin? Glanzfeder? Glanzfeder!"

Ihr war jetzt erst wieder der Name des Tieres eingefallen, doch es ignorierte ihre Rufe einfach und schien immer schneller und schneller auf ein unbekanntes Ziel zuzurasen. Schon konnte Magenta spüren, wie der mächtige Körper anfing zu zittern und zu beben, die Bewegungen wieder ungelenker wurden. Wenn sie nicht bald landeten, würden sie wie ein Stein einfach aus der Luft herabfallen und bei der augenblicklichen Flughöhe, da war sich Magenta sicher, wäre das ihrer beider Ende.

Endlich kam am Horizont das offensichtliche Ziel des Hippogreifen in Sicht. Vor ihnen tobte eine erbitterte Schlacht. Auf ihrer Seite eines reißenden, tief in den Felsen gegrabenen Flusses standen die Truppen der Horde, die es bereits durch den Irrwischwall geschafft hatten. Dunkle Bogenschützinnen der Untoten schickten schwarze Pfeile über den Fluss und die gewaltigen Kriegsmaschinen wurden im Minutentakt mit schweren Felsbrocken beladen. Dazwischen johlten und lärmten Orktruppen und stimmten rhythmische Schlachtengesänge an. Auf der anderen Seite antworteten die Nachtelfen mit Glevenwerfern und eine nicht geringe Anzahl von Urtumen hatte sich versammelt, um der Horde die Felsbrocken in ihre eigenen Reihen zurückzuschleudern. Darüber kreisten auf Hippogreifen Bogenschützinnen, die die grünen Krieger mit ihren Pfeilen spickten, während die Jägerinnen auf dem Boden die Truppen im Empfang nahmen, die es gewagt hatten, die reißenden Wasser zu überqueren. Noch machten sie kurzen Prozess mit ihnen, aber hier und dort konnte man auch schon eine gefallene Nachtelfe ausmachen oder eine der großen Raubkatzen, die ihren Schusswunden erlegen war.

Magentas Hippogreif mischte sich jedoch nicht unter die Kämpfenden, sondern flog schnurstracks auf einen Punkt etwas hinter den Kampflinien an. Schon von weitem konnte Magenta die beeindruckende Gestalt von Malfurion Stormrage ausmachen, der die Reihen seiner Kämpfer mit Heilzaubern unterstützte. Anscheinend war es der Ruf des Erzdruiden gewesen, der das Tier hergeleitet hatte. Der Hippogreif landete in seiner Nähe und ging krächzend in die Knie.

„Magenta!" Malfurion war offensichtlich überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. „Warum seid Ihr nicht bei Delaryn?"

„Wir wurden getrennt", erklärte Magenta schnell. „Hat sie Euch benachrichtigen können?"

Malfurion schüttelte den Kopf. Schnell erzählte Magenta von den Truppen, die sich vermutlich schon in diesem Moment vom Teufelswald her näherten und ihrer Entdeckung, das die Horde Azarit gefunden hatte. Das Gesicht der Druiden verdunkelte sich.

„Das sind schlechte Neuigkeiten. Wenn uns die Horde in den Rücken fällt, werden die wenigen Truppen, die wir hier haben, vollkommen aufgerieben werden. Und bekommt die Horde auf der anderen Seite des Flusses das Azarit in die Hände, werden sie uns damit massiv unter Beschuss nehmen. Zudem strömen immer mehr Truppen aus dem Süden hierher. Für jeden Feind, den wir auslöschen, erscheinen zwei neue. Die Irrwische sind verwirrt, weil immer mehr Bäume um Hilfe rufen. Ihre Verteidigung weist bereits Lücken auf und wird bald zusammenbrechen. Wir müssen uns zurückziehen und neu formatieren."

Er fletschte die Zähen und blickte in die Ferne, wo sich der ferne Schatten des Weltenbaums abzeichnete.

„Magenta, Ihr müsst nach Darnassus fliegen und die Streikräfte dort alarmieren. Wir halten hier solange wie möglich die Stellung. Ruft die Druiden, die Priesterinnen aus dem Tempel des Mondes und nicht zuletzt die Truppen zusammen, die die verbleibende Stadtwache inzwischen mobilisiert haben sollte. Wenn wir Glück haben, erreicht Ihr sie, bevor wir hier eingekesselt werden. Ich werde derweil einen Trupp Bogenschützinnen nach Nazj'vel schicken. Sie werden den Transport des Azerits möglicherweise nicht aufhalten, aber immerhin verzögern können."

„Aber wie soll ich so schnell nach Darnassus gelangen? Mein Hippogreif wurde schwer verletzt."

„Lasst mich sehen", brummte Malfurion und betrachtete die blutüberströmte Flanke des Tiers. Der legte seine Hand auf die Wunde und murmelte einige Worte der Heilung. Seine Hand glühte in einem grünen Licht und schon begannen sich die Schusswunden wieder zu schließen. Augenblicke später rappelte sich der Hippogreif auf, schüttelte sein Gefieder und neigte dankbar den Kopf. Er sah Magenta erwartungsvoll an. Das kluge Tier hatte verstanden, worin ihr Auftrag bestand.

Eilig schwang sich Magenta auf seinen Rücken und kurz darauf jagten sie zusammen über das Meer dahin auf den großen Baum zu, in dessen Krone die Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen lag.

-oOo-

Magenta war schon öfter in Darnassus gewesen und doch erstaunte sie der Ort immer wieder. Die Nachtelfen-Stadt hatte etwas Andächtiges und Friedvolles an sich, das in starkem Kontrast zur Kampfkraft ihrer Bewohner stand. Wahrscheinlich lag es am von den Nachtelfen so viel geschätzten Gleichgewicht, die sie dazu brachte, sich neben der Vervollkommnung ihrer Kampfkunst auch den Künsten und Handwerken mit der gleichen Leidenschaft zu widmen. Oder es lag schlichtweg daran, dass viele ihrer Handwerke Jahrtausende lang Zeit gehabt hatten, ihre Kunstfertigkeit zu perfektionieren. Aus diesem Grund war die Stadt gewaltig und atemberaubend, gleichzeitig aber von einer Leichtigkeit und Schönheit, dass es Magenta stets ein wenig den Atem nahm, wenn sie das von unzähligen Bäumen und Wasserläufen durchzogene Gebiet betraf. Heute hatte sie jedoch keine Zeit zum andächtigen Verweilen. Die Zeit drängte und so ignorierte sie die empörten Rufe der Stadtwachen, als sie einfach mitsamt ihrem Hippogreif aus dem Licht des Transporterkristalls heraustrat und sich sofort wieder in die Luft erhob. Sie hatte keine Zeit, die Stadt zu Fuß zu durchqueren.

Als erstes wandte sie sich dem Tempel des Mondes zu. Das von der großen, perlfarbenen Kuppel überzogene Gebäude mit den langen Säulengängen aus weißem Marmor mochte auf den unbedarften Betrachter wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tempelbau wirken, der überall in der Welt hätte stehen können. Doch wer einmal das Innere betreten hatte, wusste es besser. Im Herzen des Tempels befand sich einer der größten Mondbrunnen, dessen heilkräftiges Wasser in funkelnden Kaskaden aus der gefüllten Schale einer meterhohen Statue der ersten Mondpriesterin herab strömte. Die Luft war erfüllt vom leisen Rauschen des Wassers und dem Gesang der Vögel, die in den Bäumen rund um den Brunnen nisteten. Statt Gebetsbänken fand man hier weiche Lager aus Moos auf denen die Priesterinnen ruhten, beteten oder die Zwiesprache mit Elune suchten, deren weiches Licht des Nachts in das Innere scheinen konnte. Es gab kaum einen Ort, der mehr Ruhe und Frieden ausstrahlte, als dieser Tempel. In seine Hallen fand jeder Einlass, der Antworten oder Hilfe suchte. Es wäre jedoch ein Fehler gewesen, anzunehmen, dass die Priesterinnen wehr- oder gar hilflos waren.

Erschrockenen und warnende Rufe wurden laut, als plötzlich ein laut kreischender Hippogreif mitten auf dem Vorplatz der zentralen Tempelanlage landete. Sofort liefen einige der bewaffneten Tempelwächterinen und umringten Magenta. Ihre sichelförmigen Waffen richteten sich auf den ungewöhnlichen Eindringling und eine der Wächterinnen verlangte zu wissen, was hier vorging.

„Schnell", rief Magenta ihnen zu, anstatt sich lange mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten, „Malfurion Stormrage schickt mich. Die Dunkelküste wird von der Horde angegriffen. Er braucht Eure Unterstützung."

Während viele der Anwesenden zunächst in reges Getuschel ob dieser unverblümten Reden verfallen wollten, handelte eine der hochrangigen Priesterinnen augenblicklich.

„Unterrichtet sofort die Hohepriesterin", wies sie eine der Novizinnen an. „Die anderen verteilen sich und rufen die Schwestern zusammen. Wir müssen unser Land gegen die Horde verteidigen."

Die Nachtelfinnen schwärmten aus, während Magenta schon wieder ihren Hippogreif gewendet und in Richtung des großen Baums getrieben hatte, der im Zentrum der Enklave des Cenarius stand. Druiden, Urtumbeschützer und sogar ein paar Dryaden hatten sich bereits in seinem Schatten versammelt, als Magenta auf den üppigen Grasflächen niederging. Auch sie waren schnell zum Aufbruch bereit, als sie hörten, was ihr oberster Anführer ihnen ausrichten ließ.

Mit schnellen Flügelschlägen brachte die Hexenmeisterin ihr Reittier schließlich zur Terrasse der Krieger, einen großen, von riesigen Säulen gesäumten Platz. Dort war bereits ein großes Heer in Aufstellung begriffen. Schildwachen in schwerer, silberglänzender Rüstung, berittene Jägerinnen auf den großen Nachtsäblern, Dutzende von Bogenschützen auf bunt gefiederten Hippogreifen. Dahinter standen die Glevenwerfer bereit, deren dreiklingige Geschosse breite Schneisen in die Angreifer zu schlagen vermochten. Über all diesem Treiben ragte wie der baumgewordene Zorn ein Urtum des Krieges auf. Wo Onus Züge weich und voller Neugier waren, zeigte das an einen wütenden Bären erinnernde Gesicht dieses Baumwesens deutlich, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Seine Beine waren wurden von einer metallenen Rüstung geschützt, in die grässliche Fratzen eingraviert waren, und seine gewaltigen Stoßzähne waren mit roter Farbe bemalt, die es aussehen ließen, als hätte es bereits das Blut unzähliger Feinde vergossen. Es stampfte und knurrte und schien es kaum erwarten zu können, sich auf die Horde zu stürzen. Offensichtlich war auch dieses Urtum Teil des großen Netzwerks der Bäume, was auch erklärte, warum die Kommandantin nicht überrascht über Magentas Nachricht war, dass Malfurion ihre Unterstützung brauchte.

„Wir werden sofort aufbrechen", nickte sie und begann Befehle über den Platz zu bellen.

„Schildwachen ausrichten! Jägerinnen formieren! Ihr müsst die Südgrenze verstärken. Nehmt die Glevenwerfer mit. Die Schildwachen bilden eine Schlachtlinie an den Wildschnellen. Hippogreifenreiterinnen, ihr kommt mit mir. Wir werden uns in Lor'danel sammeln und als mobile Einsatztruppe Wache halten."

Sie schwang sich auf ihr Reittier und blickte mit kampfbereiter Miene in die Reihe der Soldatinnen und Soldaten. „Bandu thoribas! Möge Elunes Licht uns leiten und unsere Feinde tausendfach fallen!"

Ein wilder Kampfschrei aus tausenden von Kehlen antwortete ihr, dann setzte sich die Armee in Bewegung. Es würde eine Weile dauern, sie alle durch das Portal nach unten zu bringen. Magenta zögerte daher nicht und schloss sich einem Trupp der geflügelten Bogenschützen an, die auf ihren Reittieren direkt zur Küste aufbrachen.

Als sie Krone des mächtigen Baumes verließen, riss Magenta erstaunt die Augen auf. Unter ihnen befand sich nicht mehr die leere Wasserfläche, die sie auf ihrem Hinweg überflogen hatte. Stattdessen gingen gerade eine gutes Dutzend Schiffe mit dem Banner der Nachtelfen am Fuß von Teldrassil vor Anker. Die Flotte, die sich bereits auf dem Weg nach Silithus befunden hatte, war endlich zurückgekehrt. Ohne lange zu überlegen löste sich Magenta aus dem Truppenverband und ging tiefer.

An Bord des vordersten Schiff konnte sie eine Gestalt in einem weißen Kleid erkennen, die, kaum dass das Schiff angelegt hatte, von Bord sprang und auf die sich versammelnden Nachtelfen zu lief. Magenta erkannte schon von Weitem, dass es sich um Tyrande Whisperwind, die Hohepriesterin von Elune und Oberste Herrscherin der Nachtelfen handelte. Sie war eine der charismatischsten Persönlichkeiten, die Magenta je begegnet war und auf eine ganz eigene Weise respekteinflößend. Was immer sie tat, tat sie mit einer Aufopferung und Leidenschaft, die ihresgleichen suchte. Schon oft hatte Magenta erlebt, wie die Nachtelfe gehandelt hatte, wo andere noch zögerten. Sie konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie erleichtert war, dass Tyrande wieder unter ihnen weilte.

„Ishnu-alah, Astarii", begrüßte sie gerade die Priesterin, die den anderen den Aufbruch befohlen hatte, als Magenta in der Nähe landete. „Wir sind so schnell gesegelt, wie wir nur konnten. Sagt mir, was hier vorgeht."

„Elune-Adore, Hohepriesterin", antwortete die Angesprochene mit einer Verbeugung. „Wie es scheint, hat die Horde die Dunkelküste angegriffen und ist bereits auf dem Vormarsch auf den Weltenbaum. Wir sind gerade dabei, auf Befehl Eures Mannes eine Armee zur Küste schicken."

„Malfurion kämpft?" Tyrandes Züge wurden hart. „Dann lasst uns schnell aufbrechen. Bringt die Truppen auf die Schiffe, wir werden gemeinsam über das verhüllte Meer setzen."

Ihr Blick fiel auf Magenta. „Wie ich hörte, hat auch König Anduin Truppen gesandt. Wisst Ihr, wann sie hier eintreffen werden?"

Magenta schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht, Hohepriesterin. Der Weg von Stormwind ist weit, auch wenn die Schiffe bereits einen Teil des Wegs hinter sich hatten, als ich aufbrach. Es wird wohl noch mindestens einen Tag dauern, bis seine Schiffe hier eintreffen."

Tyrande nickte entschlossen. „Dann müssen wir so lange die Stellung halten. Vorwärts, Schwestern und Brüder! Wir haben eine Schlacht zu schlagen."

Die Truppen wollten sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als ein weiterer Hippogreif aus der Luft auf sie herabstieß. Auf seinem Rücken saß Delaryn Summermoon.

„Hoehepriesterin! Elune sei Dank, dass Ihr gekommen seid", rief sie schon von Weitem. „Wir müssen schnell aufbrechen. Hordetruppen nähern sich Lor'danel. Hochlord Saurfang hat einen Teil der Horde über die Berge des Teufelswaldes geführt und geht bereits in Stellung. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, werden sie die Stadt überrennen."

Tyrande verlor keine Zeit. „Bogenschützinnen, ihr fliegt voraus und haltet sie auf. Die Truppen an Bord! Wendet die Schiffe, wir müssen sofort angreifen."

Währen die Kämpfer ihren Befehlen nachkamen, richtete Tyrande ihre Worte an die Priesterinnen. „Schwestern, wir werden uns zunächst einmal um die Verwundeten kümmern. Ich weiß, dass unsere Verbindung zu Elune zu dieser Stunde nicht die größte ist, aber jedes Quäntchen Kraft kann unseren Truppen zum Sieg verhelfen. Lasst uns die Göttin um ihren Segen bitten."

Die Hände der Priesterinnen hoben sich wie von einer einzelnen Nachtelfe gen Himmel und dann begannen die Priesterinnen zu singen. Magenta verstand die Worte nicht, doch die bittersüße Melodie und die in der vokalreichen Sprache der Nachtelfen gesungenen Worte gingen direkt in ihr Herz und lösten eine unbestimmte Erregung in ihr aus. Sie gaben Hoffnung und Kraft und einen inneren Frieden, den die Hexenmeisterin seit langen nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Das Lied breitete sich aus, spülte über die Armee hinweg und überall konnte man das innere Leuchten sehen, das die Kämpferinnen und Kämpfer erfüllte. Voller Zuversicht brachen sie zur nahegelegenen Küste auf, um sich ihren Feinden entgegenzustellen.

Magenta wandte sich Delaryn Summermoon zu. Die Nachtelfe hatte einige tiefe Kratzer und einen Riss an der Seite ihrer Rüstung.

„Ich freue mich, Euch lebend wiederzusehen. Was ist am Bau der Schwarzfelle passiertt?"

Die Kommandantin schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wir konnten einige der Furbolgs befreien und ein paar ihrer Kriegsmaschinen ausschalten, aber wir waren hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl. Einige der Druiden wurden getötet, bevor ich und Rakscha mit dem Rest entkommen konnten. Die Jägerin hat sich entschlossen, die Wahrung der südlichen Grenze zu unterstützen, während ich hierher geeilt bin, um Hilfe für Lor'danel zu holen. Elune sei Dank, seid Ihr mir bereits zuvorgekommen. Die Truppen an den Wildschnellen halten nicht mehr lange durch. Wenn Lor'danel fällt..."

Sie sprach nicht weiter, aber sie wussten beide, was das bedeutete. Die Hafenstadt war die letzte Bastion, die noch zwischen der Horde und dem Weltenbaum stand.

Magenta nickte grimmig. „Dann lasst uns dafür sorgen, dass die Horde bekommt, was sie verdient. Oder wie Ihr Nachtelfen euch ausdrückt: Andu-falah-dor!"

Delaryn schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Shaha lor'ma, Magenta. Danke für Eure Hilfe."

-oOo-

Lor'danel war auf großen Gesteinsbocken erbaut worden, die weit in das Verhüllte Meer hineinragten und so eine Art Halbinsel bildeten. Hölzerne Stege, unter denen die tosenden Wasser gegen die Felsen schlugen, verbanden die Stadt mit dem Festland. Was sonst wie ein gewagtes Trotzen gegen die Gewalten der Natur gewirkt hätte, wurde jetzt, da die Stadt angegriffen wurde, zum offenkundigen Vorteil. Die gewaltige Streitmacht, die sich aus dem Norden näherte, konnte nicht nach Lor'danel vordringen, ohne ihre Truppen in kleinen Gruppen über die schmalen Stege zu schicken. Dort wurden sie von den wartenden Bogenschützinnen in Empfang genommen, die einen der schwer bewaffneten Krieger nach dem anderen über den Rand der Konstruktion in die schäumende Tiefe stürzen ließen.

Magenta landete kurz hinter dem Beginn der Stege, um sich den Fernkämpfern anzuschließen, als plötzlich über ihr ein gellender Schrei ertönte. Eine der Hippogreifenreiterinnen stürzte tödlich getroffen aus dem Sattel. Aus ihrer Brust ragte ein mit Federn und Perlen geschmückter Wurfspeer hervor. Eine weitere Reiterin ereilte das gleiche Schicksal und nur Augenblicke später fielen zwei weitere. Hastig sah Magenta sich um und entdeckte, dass eine Schar Trolle am anderen Ende der Stege Aufstellung genommen hatte. Mit tödlicher Genauigkeit holten sie eine der wackeren Bogenschützinnen nach der anderen vom Himmel.

„Delaryn, die Trolle!", schrie Magenta und machte sich auf den Weg, den Steg zu betreten.

„Wartet!", rief die Kommandantin zurück. „Wir werden es ihnen mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Urtumbeschützer votreten!"

Zwei mächtige Baumriesen setzten sich stampfend im Bewegung. Ein Trupp Schildwachen schob einen Karren mit Felsbrocken hinter ihnen her. Am Steg angekommen langten die Bäume mit ihren Ästen nach den Geschossen und warfen sie mit voller Wucht in die Gruppe der Trolle. Die Felsen schlug mitten zwischen den eng beieinander stehenden Feinden ein und zermalmte einen Großteil von ihnen unter sich. Auch das zweite Geschoss erwischte noch etliche Trolle, die sich daraufhin eilig verteilten.

Man hörte wie auf der andere Seite Befehle gerufen worden. Die raue Stimme des Ork-Anführers peitschte über seine Männer hinweg wie ein wütender Wirbelsturm. Eilig formierten sich die Truppen neu. Augenblicke später hagelte ein Schauer brennender Pfeile auf sie herab, von denen sich die meisten auf die beiden Bäume konzentrierten, die bereits wieder nach neuen Steinen gegriffen hatten. Magenta sah, wie einige ihrer Äste Feuer fingen, aber die Urtumbeschützer schienen das nicht zu merken. Sie holten weiter aus und ließen Steine auf die Horde herabregnen. Es konnte jedoch nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bevor das Feuer die Oberhand bekam. Auch hatten bereits einige der Gebäude Feuer gefangen. Eilig organisierte Delaryn einen Löschtrupp, während sie die Jägerinnen in Stellung brachte.

„Wir müssen einen Ausfall wagen, bevor wir hier drinnen eingeschlossen werden. Falls die Horde beschließt, die Stadt nicht einzunehmen, sondern einfach niederzubrennen, werden alle hier Anwesenden elendig zu Grunde gehen. Magenta, Ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass die Zivilisten die Stadt verlassen. Am äußerem Pier sind Boote vertäut. Bringt die nicht kämpfende Bevölkerung dort hin. Sorgt dafür, dass sie sich nach Süden absetzen und in den Ruinen von Auberdine Zuflucht suchen."

„Verstanden", antwortete Magenta und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

Es war teilweise nicht einfach, die ortansässigen Nachtelfen zum Gehen zu bewegen. Die Nachtelfe, der die Gaststätte von Lor'danel gehörte, schwang kampfeslustig eine Suppenkelle und hielt in der anderen Hand ein großes Fleischermesser.

„Sie sollen nur kommen, dann werde ich ihnen schon zeigen, was ich alles zu Gulasch verarbeiten kann", knurrte sie und fuhr zur Bestätigung ein paar Mal mit dem Messer durch die Luft.

Magenta atmete innerlich tief durch. „Ihr könnt nicht hier bleiben. Wer soll sich denn um die Verwundeten kümmern? Wer für all die Flüchtlinge Essen kochen? Wer soll die Kinder beschützen? Bitte, seid vernünftig und begebt Euch zu den Booten."

Die Nachtelfe war ihren grünen Haarschopf zurück und funkelte Magenta wütend an. „Ich gehe. Aber nicht, weil Ihr es mir befohlen habt, Mensch, sondern weil Kommandantin Summermoon es so wünscht."

Damit stolzierte sie an Magenta vorbei und verließ damit als eine der Letzten die bereits an allen Ecken und Enden brennende Stadt.

Die Jägerinnen und ihre Raubkatzen hatten die Horde auf dem Festland in mehrere Scharmützel verwickelt. Durch den Mangel an Bogenschützen war es jedoch auch einzelnen Trupps gelungen, bis in die Stadt vorzudringen. Mit wildem Kampfgeschrei stürzten sich die Orks und Trolle auf die verbleibenden Schildwachen. Metall traf auf Metall, Muskel auf Schnelligkeit, Grün auf Violett. Keine der beiden Seiten stand der anderen in Wildheit und Kampfkraft nach, doch die wachsende Zahl ihrer Feinde ließ die Position der Nachtelfen zunehmend schwächer werden.

Ein Troll mit einem baumelnden Nasenring rannte auf Magenta zu und holte mit seiner Stangenwaffe aus. Sie duckte sich und beantwortete die Attacke mit einem Zauber, der die Kampfkraft des Trolls auf ein Minumum verringerte. Der Fluch hielt zwar nur kurz, aber das wusste der Troll ja nicht. Mit einem überraschten Laut glitt ihm seine Waffe aus den Händen und er glotzte Magenta aus kugelrunden Augen an. Der Mund mit den langen Stoßzähnen stand offen und er sah die Hexenmeisterin an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

„Ganz schlechtes Mojo, würde ich mal sagen", grinste Magenta und ließ einen Furchtzauber auf ihren Gegner los. Der wurde weiß unter seiner blauen Haut, warf die Hände mit den drei dicken Fingern in die Luft und rannte laut kreischend davon.

„Hast du ein Glück, dass Trolle so abergläubisch sind", kicherte Pizkol und bekam im gleichen Moment Augen so groß wie Teetassen. „Vorsicht! Ork!"

Magenta wirbelte herum und sah eine Lawine aus grünen Muskeln und blitzendem Metall auf sich zurollen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich sie dem stämmigen Krieger aus, bevor sich seine breite Kriegsaxt genau dort in den Boden rammte, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Der Ork zog die schwere Waffe mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit wieder aus dem Boden und setzte Magenta mit einer Geschwindigkeit nach, die seine breite Gestalt Lügen straften. Dieser Krieger hatte sein Leben lang nichts anderen getan, als zu kämpfen. Nur sein Tod würde ihn davon abhalten können, Magenta den Kopf von den Schultern zu schneiden.

Für einen Augenblick bereute Magenta es, keine Magierin geworden zu sein. Ein Frostzauber, der den Ork an Ort und Stelle festfror und ihr die Möglichkeit zur Flucht gegeben hätte, wäre gerade sehr zu begrüßen gewesen. Doch so musste sie wohl auf andere Mittel zurückgreifen.

Sie wob einen Zauber, der die Haut des Orks Blasen schlagen ließ, aber der Krieger ließ sich in seinem Kampfrausch weder von den Schmerzen noch von dem Blut, dass ihm in die Augen lief, aufhalten. Wieder hieb er nach Magenta und wieder konnte sie der scharfen Klinge nur um Haaresbreite ausweichen.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe!", schrie Magenta und warf einen Stuhl nach dem Ork. Das Möbelstück zerbarst an seiner breiten Brust. Der Ork schüttelte sich nicht einmal. Seine Axt zerlegte die Einrichtung um sich herum in Schutt und Asche, um an die Hexenmeisterin heranzukommen, die sich ungeschickterweise in eine Ecke des Raumes manövriert hatte und jetzt mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Jeden Moment würde er sie erreicht haben.

Plötzlich flog hinter dem Ork die Tür der Gaststätte auf und eine Gruppe Nachtelfen stürmte herein. Zwei der Schildwachen griffen den Ork mit ihren Gleven an, während die dritte sich durch die Trümmer zu Magenta vorkämpfte. Es war Delaryn Summermoon.

„Magenta, Elune sei Dank. Habt ihr die Zivilisten retten können?"

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte", antwortete Magenta, während die Schildwachen den Ork immer weiter zurückdrängten. Der mächtige Krieger blutete bereits aus unzähligen Wunden. Langsam aber sicher begannen seine Kräfte zu erlahmen, doch der Kampf kostete unheimlich viel Zeit. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten.

„Ich habe allerdings gesehen, wie einige der Bewohner von den Hordlern gefangen genommen worden sind. Ich weiß nicht, wohin sie sie gebracht haben."

Delaryn nickte grimmig. „Wir werden uns später um die Befreiung der Geißeln kümmern. Jetzt haben wir ein dringlicheres Problem. Die Horde hat Verstärkung aus dem Süden erhalten. Sie greifen unsere Schiffe an."

„WAS?"

Magenta glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Ohne zu zögern folgte sie Delaryn nach draußen. Hinter sich hörte sie eine der Nachtelfen triumphierend aufjubeln, als plötzlich die Wand des Gasthauses zusammenbrach und weitere Kämpfer der Horde durch das Loch stürmten. Die beiden Schildwachen wurden zu Boden geworfen und von unzähligen Klingen durchbohrt. Brüllend stürmten die Kämpfer hinter Magenta und Delaryn her, ohne sich noch weiter um die sterbenden Nachtelfen zu kümmern. Die Hexenmeisterin schauderte. Aus der Schlacht war inzwischen ein reines Abschlachten geworden. Immer mehr Trolle und Orks drängten jetzt in die Stadt vor und töteten alles, was ihnen in den Weg kam.

Delaryn zog sie zum Stadtrand und von dort konnte Magenta einen Blick auf das gesamte Ausmaß der Katastrophe werfen. Überall am breiten Stand waren die Truppen der Nachtelfen und der Horde in Kämpfe verwickelt und der Boden war bedeckt mit leblosen Körpern. Selbst auf den Schiffen waren inzwischen Scharmützel ausgebrochen und nicht wenige der Gefährte hatten bereits Feuer gefangen. Den Grund dafür sah Magenta, als sie nach oben blickte. Dort schwebten unzählige Gyrokopter und Zeppeline, von denen gackernde Goblins Feuer und Tod auf alle Anwesenden herunter regnen ließen und dabei oft genug ihre eigenen Leute in Brand setzen.

Die Verluste waren augenscheinlich verschmerzbar, denn immer mehr und mehr Kämpfer im kämpferischen Rot der Horde drängten auf den Schauplatz der Schlacht. Schwere Kriegsmaschinen nahmen die Schiffe und die wenigen Urtumbeschützer unter Beschuss, die noch unter ihnen weilten. Nicht wenige der wehrhaften Bäume hatte inzwischen der Feuertod ereilt und ihrer brennenden Körper hüllten das Schlachtfeld in dichten Rauch. Die wilden Nachtsäbler, die auch ohne ihre Reiterinnen mit Zähnen und Klauen breite Schneisen in die Reihen ihrer Feinde rissen, wurden eine nach der anderen niedergeknüppelt, die Schildwachen fielen unter der schieren Überzahl der Feinde, die Bogenschützinnen wurde in ganzen Gruppen vom Himmel geholt. Die Lage schien absolut aussichtslos.

Magenta warf einen Blick auf ihre Begleiterin und sie sah auch in Delaryns Gesicht die Hoffnungslosigkeit aufsteigen.

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", flüsterte sie. „Sie sterben, Magenta. Sie sterben alle."

Die Hexenmeisterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht...ich... ichkenne mich mit Militärtaktik nicht aus. Meist tue ich nur, was einer der Anführer mir sagt."

Delayryn sah sie für einen Augenblick an, dann begannen ihre Augen wieder zu leuchten. „Das ist es, Magenta. Wir müssen unseren Shan'do finden. Er wird einen Rat wissen. Er muss einfach."

Sie steckte die Finger in den Mund und pfiff zwei herrenlose Hippogreife herbei und hieß Magenta aufsteigen.

„Fliegt, Magenta, und findet Malfurion. Ich werde derweil die Truppen am Strand unterstützen. Aber eilt Euch, sonst ist dieser Krieg verloren."

Magenta zögerte nicht und schwang sich mitsamt ihres Reittiers in die Luft. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil bereits wieder ein Trupp der Horde mit lautem Gebrüll auf sie zustürmte. Die Klingen ihrer Waffen verfehlten nur um Haaresbreite die Hinterhufe des Hippogreifen.

Das Tier gewann schnell an Höhe und brachte Magenta aus der unmittelbaren Kampfzone heraus. Aber wo sollte sie anfangen zu suchen? Das letzte Mal hatte sie Malfurion an den Wildschnellen gesehen. Wenn die Front dort gefallen war, war der Erzdruide vielleicht inzwischen ebenfalls tot, aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie das. Die Natur hätte des Ableben eines ihrer größten Verbündeten sicherlich nicht unbemerkt verstreichen lassen. Außerdem war noch etwas verdächtig.

„Wo ist Sylvanas?", überlegte Magenta halblaut. „Sie war nicht unter den Kämpfen am Strand und hat auch nicht in die Eroberung Lor'danels eingegriffen. Wo also versteckt sich die Bansheekönigin?"

Kurzentschlossen gab sie dem Hippogreifen ein Zeichen und ließ das Tier in südlicher Richtung fliegen. Sie mied dabei die offiziellen Wege, sondern strich stattdessen tief über die grauen Baumkronen hinweg, die im Licht der untergehenden Sonne bereits eine rötliche Färbung annahmen. Bald würde es Nacht werden. Ein Vorteil für die nachtaktiven Elfen. Wenn sie bis dahin durchhalten konnten, konnte der Einbruch der Dunkelheit das Schlachtenglück noch einmal beträchtlich herumreißen. Sie würden sich sammeln, neu formieren und die Horde wieder dorthin zurückdrängen können, wo sie hergekommen war.

Plötzlich hörte sie unter sich einen gequälten Aufschrei. Er hatte den unheimlichen Nachhall, den die Stimmen aller Untoten hatten. Die schrille Note brachte Magentas Trommelfell zum Vibrieren. Kein Zweifel, sie hatte Sylvanas gefunden. Ohne lange zu überlegen, ging sie tiefer und erblickte die untote Waldläuferin auf einer Lichtung. Um ihren schlanken Körper waren unzählige Wurzelstränge wickelt und ein helles Licht ließ sie geblendet die Augen schließen.

„Die ist deine letzte Untat, du Hexe", brüllte da eine tiefe Stimme und jetzt sah Magenta auch Sylvanas' Gegner. Malfurion Stormrage stand ihr breitbeinig gegenüber und warf Zauber über Zauber auf die kreischende Gefangene. Die Kraft des Lebens, die seiner Magie innewohnte, musste für die Untote unglaubliche Qualen bedeuten. Magenta gönnte ihr jede einzelne davon.

Die Hexenmeisterin landete und wollte gerade die Lichtung betreten, als ihr jemand zuvorkam. Ein riesiger Ork trat hinter Malfurion aus den Bäumen hervor. Der grauhaarige Krieger war von unzähligen Naben übersät und die aufwendige Rüstung zeichnete ihn als einen hochrangigen Offizier aus. Magenta hielt den Atem an, als ihr klar wurde, dass es sich um Saurfang handelte, den Anführer der Truppen, die aus dem Norden gekommen waren. Als er sah, was sich auf der Lichtung abspielte, zog er seine Axt. Magenta wollte schreien, doch ihre Stimmbänder gehorchten ihr nicht. Hilflos musste sie mitansehen, wie der Ork mit der Axt ausholte und sie nach Malfurion warf.

Die zweischneidige Waffe traf den Erzdruiden in den Rücken. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Laut ging er in die Knie. Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel herab und seine Beine versagten ihm seinen Dienst. Gurgelnd brach er zusammen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe abfangen, bevor er mit dem Gesicht auf dem Waldboden landete. Durch den Schwung wurde die Axt aus seinem Rücken geschleudert und fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut neben ihm ins Gras. Sofort sprudelte helles Blut aus der Wunde an seinem Rücken.  
„Malfurion!" Magenta hatte ihre Sprache wiedergefunden und wollte, ohne auf die beiden Hordler zu achten, auf die Lichtung stürmen, als sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Schattenhafte Tentakel hatten sich aus dem Boden um ihre Knöchel gewunden und hielten sie an Ort und Stelle fest. Zu ihrer Linken ertönte ein leises Lachen.

„Wie nett. Publikum. Steht still, Allianzabschaum, und seht zu, wie ich einen Eurer größten Helden niederstrecke."

Magenta konnte sich nicht umwenden, aber sie konnte das grausame Lächeln auf Sylvanas blassem Gesicht nahezu fühlen. Langsam ging die dunkel Waldläuferin an ihr vorbei, als wäre Magenta nur ein weiterer Baum. Wie durch Zauberhand drehte sich Magenta mit ihr mit, sodass sie jetzt alle drei Anwesenden im Blick hatte. Sylvanas trat zu Malfurion und grinste höhnisch.

„Es hat sich ausgezwitschert, kleines Vögelchen. Dieses Mal wirst du nicht überleben."

Das Gesicht des Orks war vor Abscheu verzogen. Er senkte den Kopf. „Das war ein ehrloser Schlag. Ich schäme mich dafür."

Slyvanas trat zu ihm und tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Dazu besteht kein Grund, Saurfang. Ihr habt das Richtige getan. Ihr habt Euren Kriegshäuptling beschützt. Außerdem stand mein Sieg nie in Frage, Ihr habt mir lediglich etwas Zeit erspart. Jetzt bringt zu Ende, was Ihr angefangen habt. Tötet Malfurion und dann schneidet ihm seinen hässlichen Kopf ab. Trefft mich am Weltenbaum, wenn Ihr es erledigt habt."

Damit schritt die Waldläuferin an Saurfang vorbei und ging auf die Küste zu. Kurz bevor sie die Hügelkuppe erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Und lasst diese Hexenmeisterin am Leben. Sie wird der Allianz von unserem Sieg berichten können."

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und Magenta glaubte, Sylvanas' Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallen zu hören: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du zusehen musst. Du wirst deine Augen nicht schließen können, bis das hier vorbei ist. Also merke dir gut, was du siehst. Die Horde verzeiht niemals!"

-oOo-

Sauerfang trat zu dem blutenden Malfuroin. Er hob seine Axt auf und sah auf den Nachtelfen herab.

Malfurion drehte sich halb herum und öffnete mühselig die Augen. „Saurfang. Ihr habt die Horde im Dienst des Todes geführt...diesen Tag werdet Ihr auf ewig bereuen." Er hustete und spuckte Blut.

Auf Sauerfangs Gesicht war nicht abzulesen, was er dachte. Allein sein Zögern verriet Magenta, dass Malfurions Worte oder aber sein eigener Ehrenkodex ihm vermutlich verboten, einen Wehrlosen einfach so zu erschlagen. Andererseits widersetzte er sich, wen er es nicht tat, einem direkten Befehl seines Vorgesetzten. Die Strafe dafür, so konnte Magenta sich denken war sicherlich der Tod. Eine ehrlose Hinrichtung, die den Ork mehr als alles andere treffen würde. Wie immer er auch handelte, er konnte nur zwischen zwei gleichgroßen Übeln wählen.

Fast schien es, als habe Saurfang eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er senkte die Axt und trat einen Schritt zurück, als plötzlich ein Hippogreif mit schrillem Schrei auf ihn herab stieß. Der Ork brachte sich vor den zupackenden Krallen in Sicherheit, während Magentas Augen nur an der weißgekleideten Gestalt hing, die vom Rücken des Flugtieres sprang.

„Malfurion, Nein!"

Tyrande lief zu ihrem Geliebten und wollte sich seiner annehmen, als ihr Blick auf Saurfang fiel. Sofort zog sie ihren Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf den Befehlshaber der Horde an.

„Ihr habt ihn nicht getötet, Ork", stellte sie mit mühsam zurückgehaltener Wut fest. „Warum?"

Saurfang wendete den Blick ab. „Mein Angriff war ehrlos. Sein Kopf stand mir nicht zu."

Tyrande lies einen abfälligen Laut hören. „Dieser ganze Krieg ist ehrlos. Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, so viel unschuldiges Blut zu vergießen...? Für nichts!"

Der Ork hob jetzt den Kopf und bleckte die rissigen Stoßzähne. Er hielt seine Waffe weiterhin gesenkt, aber sein Körper stand plötzlich wieder unter Spannung, wie Magenta es von dem stolzen Volk gewohnt war.

„Nicht für nichts. Wir taten es für das Überleben der Horde", schnappte er. „Wir vergießen Euer Blut und das Eurer Krieger, damit sie fortbestehen kann. Sich diesem Ziel unterzuordnen ist die größte Ehre, die einem Krieger zuteil werden kann. Tötet mich, wenn Ihr müsst. Dann werde ich in Ehre für mein Volk fallen."

Tyrandes Pfeil senkte sich nur einen Millimeter. „Ihr habt Malfurion verschont, daher lass ich Euch die Wahl. Ich werde meine Ehemann mitnehmen. Versucht, mich aufzuhalten, und Ihr sterbt. Lasst uns ziehen, und Ihr werdet leben."

Sauerfang hob knurrend die Lefzen. „Dann habe ich auch eine Wahl für Euch, Nachtelfe. Bringt ihn nach Darnassus und sterbt beide, wenn wir es erobern. Oder geht soweit von hier fort, wie Ihr nur könnt, und überlebt beide."

Tyrande und Saurfang lieferten sich noch einen Moment ein stummes Blickduell, doch dann gewann Tyrandes Sorge um Malfurion augenscheinlich die Oberhand. Sie senkte den Bogen.

„Dieser Krieg ist verloren", sagte sie leise. „Teldrassil wird fallen. Wir werden gehen, Ork, aber es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass wir aufeinander treffen."

Der bullige Kopf des Orks ruckte zur Bestätigung, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand im Wald, während Tyrande sich über Malfurion beugte. Der mächtige Druide hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren und atmetet nur noch sehr flach.

„Ich muss ihn von hier fortschaffen", murmelte Tyrande. „Seine Wunde muss schleunigst versorgt werden. Doch hier haben wir keinerlei Zufluchtsort mehr."

Sie griff in eine Tasche an ihrem Gürtel und zog einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor. Magenta, die sich inzwischen wieder bewegen konnte, trat zu ihr. Tyrande schien sie erst jetzt zu bemerken. Magenta sah, dass sie einen Ruhestein in ihrer Hand hielt.

„Dieser Stein wird mich und Malfurion nach Stormwind bringen. König Anduin gab ihn mir, bevor wir nach Silithus aufbrachen. Ich muss Euch um etwas bitten, Mensch. Nehmt meinen Hippogreif und fliegt damit nach Darnassus. Meldet Euch im Tempel des Mondes. Sorgt dafür, dass die Besetzung durch die Horde so...erträglich wie möglich wird. Es schmerzt mich, mein Volk zurücklassen zu müssen, doch Malfurions Wunden sind zu schwer. Ich werde mich ihrer annehmen und meinem Volk dann in diesem Wahnsinn beistehen, den die Horde über uns gebracht hat."

Magenta nickte nur stumm. Sie hatte keinerlei Worte, die dieser Situation gerecht werden konnten. Sie sah zu, wie Tyrande Malfurion in den Arm nahm und den Zauber des Ruhesteins entfesselte. Es gab ein grelles Licht und Sekunden später waren die zwei Nachtelfen verschwunden und Magenta blieb allein auf der einsamen, blutbefleckten Lichtung im Wald zurück.

Sie schluckte und sah zu dem Hippogreif hinüber. Es war eines der farbenfroheren Exemplare, wie sie gewöhnlich in den Wäldern von Feralas zu finden waren.

„Na komm, mein Großer. Sehen wir zu, dass sie Horde nicht noch mehr Unschuldige unter sich zerstampft auf ihrem Siegeszug."

Sie stieg auf den breiten Rücken des Hippogreifen und erhob sich mit ihm in den dunklen Nachthimmel, an dem bereits die ersten Sterne erschienen. Der Strand war nur noch undeutlich unter ihr zu erkennen und man konnte die unzähligen Toten nur noch erahnen, die den gesamten Küstenabschnitt bedeckten. Hier und da schwelten noch die Überreste der nachtelfischen Glevenwerfer oder eines wackeren Urtumbeschützers und in der Ferne schlugen die Flammen über den Ruinen von Lor'danel hoch in den Himmel. Magenta kämpfte mit dem Kloß in ihrem Hals. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Aber noch war keine Zeit zum Trauern. Sie musste Darnassus erreichen, bevor es zu spät war.

-oOo-

Magenta wollte gerade ihren Hippogreifen weiter antreiben, als sie plötzlich eine Gruppe von drei Gestalten am Strand stehen sah. Unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an. Das war Sylvanas mit Saurfang und einem weiteren Mann. Sie vermutete, dass es sich um Nathanos Blightcaller handelte, den untoten Champion der Dunklen Herrscherin. Wahrscheinlich würden sie jeden Augenblick den Befehl zum Aufbruch nach Teldrassil geben. Trotz der Hitze der vielen Feuer fröstelte Magenta. Diese geballte Macht und Bosheit war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie eine weitere Person erblickte. Es war eine Nachtelfe in einem grünen Kapuzenmantel. Ihr Rücken war mit Pfeilen gespickt und doch schien sie noch am Leben zu sein. Als Sylvanas auf sie zutrat, hob sie den Kopf.

„Delayrn!"

Magenta hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie geschrien hatte, bis der Wind ihr ihre eigenen Worte ans Ohr trug. Eilig ließ sie den Hippogreif tiefer gehen und landete ein Stück weit hinter den aufmarschierten Truppen der Horde in einem Gebüsch am Rande der Uferböschung. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Tyrandes Auftrag hatte höchste Priorität, doch es widerstrebte Magenta, die verletzte Nachtelfe einfach so zurückzulassen. Allerdings konnte sie sie schlecht vor Sylvanas' wachsamen Augen in Sicherheit bringen. Sie musste wissen, was dort vorging.

 _'Du bist mir ja eine schöne Hexe'_ , unkte Pizkol. _„Zauberbuch Seite 15 unter A wie_ Auge von Killrog _, meine Liebe. Und ich nehme deine Dankbarkeit wohlwollend in Form von Garnelenbällchen entgegen."_

Magenta wusste nicht, ob sie den Wichtel küssen oder erwürgen sollte, aber das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle. Mit einigen gemurmelten Worten beschwor sie das dämonische Auge, das ihr ermöglichte, weit entfernte Dinge auszuspionieren, ohne selbst vor Ort sein zu müssen.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie das Auge vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann aber ließ sie es schnell und unauffällig durch die Reihen der Krieger bis zu dem Punkt schweben, an dem Delaryn schwer verletzt im grauen Sand kniete. Die Nachtelfe hustete und versuchte, ihre Worte deutlich zu sprechen, obwohl man ihr ansah, dass ihr das große Schmerzen bereitete.

„Warum?", flüsterte sie. „Warum wollt Ihr den Baum noch einnehmen. Ihr habt doch schon gewonnen. Im Baum sind nur Unschuldige. Handwerker, Händler, Priesterinnen. Sie können Euch nicht gefährlich werden."

Slyvanas kniete sich vor die verletzte Nachtelfe in den Sand. Zum ersten Mal konnte Magenta ihr Gesicht wirklich erkennen. Natürlich kannte sie die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt mit den unverkennbaren, langen Ohren, die dunkelviolette und mit silbernen Ornamenten geschmückte Rüstung, den aus dem Rückgrat irgendeiner unglücklichen Kreatur gefertigte Bogen, mit dem sie ihre Feinde mit grausamer Präzision niederstreckte, aber ihr Gesicht...ihr Gesicht hatte Magenta noch nie gesehen. Es sah dem der Nachtelfen so ähnlich, wenngleich ihre Gesichtszüge noch feiner waren. Lange, ausdrucksvolle Augenbrauen unterstützten ihre Mimik, die helle, durchscheinende Haut überzog ebenmäßige, fast schöne Züge, auf denen der Untod nur wenige Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Die vollen Lippen jedoch waren zu einem harten Strich zusammengepresst und in ihren Augen, die von eingebrannten, schwarzen Tränenspuren gesäumt wurden, loderte ein dunkles Feuer, dass sich selbst durch den Beobachtungszauber bis tief in Magentas Seele brannte.

Wenn man nur flüchtig hinsah, konnte man sich sicherlich leicht an die wunderschöne Frau erinnern, die Sylvanas einst gewesen sein musste, als sie noch als Waldläufergeneralin Silbermond gegen die anstürmenden Untoten verteidigte. Aber wer einmal ihre Augen gesehen hatte, konnte in ihr nur noch das Ungeheuer sehen, das der Lichkönig aus ihr gemacht hatte, als er ihre Seele aus ihrem Körper gerissen und sie in eine Banshee verwandelt hatte. Er hatte alles in ihr, was einmal rein und gut gewesen war, zu Asche verbrennt und nur eine aus Bitterkeit und Wut bestehende Kreatur zurückgelassen. Eine Kreatur, die die sterbende Delaryn nachsichtig anlächelte.

„Das ist Krieg, kleine Nachtelfe", hauchte sie beinahe zärtlich.

„Nein, das ist _Hass_ ", antwortete Delayrn und hustete erneut. „Zorn. Ihr wart doch einst wie wir. Ihr habt für diejenigen gekämpft, die ihr geschworen hattet zu beschützen. Bedeutet Euch das denn gar nichts mehr? Habt ihr das alles vergessen?"

Slylvanas griff nach Delaryns Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an, so dass sie ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich einmal so naiv war wie Ihr. Aber ich habe gelernt, dass das Leben aus Schmerz besteht, dass alle Hoffnung umsonst ist, dass nur der Tod ewig dauert."

Delaryn sah die Führerin der Horde lange an. Ihre leuchtenden Augen glitten über die schönen und doch so grausamen Züge und mit einem Mal sah Magenta eine Träne über Delaryns Wange rinnen.

„Oh, weint doch nicht", tadelte Sylvanas sanft und zeichnete die feuchte Linie mit ihrem Finger nach. „Ihr werdet bald bei Euren Lieben sein."

Delaryn schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. „Ich weine nicht um mich, Waldläuferin. Ich weine um Euch. Ihr habt Euch das Leben selbst zum Feind gemacht. Doch diesen Krieg werdet Ihr niemals gewinnen. Ihr könnt _uns_ töten, aber nicht die Hoffnung."

Slyvanas Züge verhärteten sich und ihre Augen wurden schmal. Ihr Blick glitt für einen Augenblick von ihrem Gegenüber zum Weltenbaum, in dessen Krone die Lichter der Stadt weithin sichtbar waren. Als sie wieder zu Delaryn blickte, war ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck in ihre roten Augen getreten.

„Ach nein, kann ich nicht? Seid Ihr Euch da ganz sicher?"

Sie drehte Delaryns Kopf, so dass die Nachtelfe jetzt ebenfalls den Baum ansehen musste. Aus der Kehle der Kommandantin kam ein erstickter Laut und auch Magenta schlug die Hände vor den Mund, um nicht laut zuschreien, als ihr klar wurde, was Sylvanas vorhatte.

Die Bansheekönigin stand auf und sah mit fest entschlossener Miene zu dem großen Baum hinüber.

„Verbrennt ihn", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Magenta glaubte...dass sie _hoffte_ , dass sie sich verhört hatte.

Nathanos Blightcaller öffnete den Mund und hob die Hand, als wolle er etwas erwidern. Wutentbrannt fuhr Sylvanas herum.

„Ich sagte, Ihr sollt ihn VERBRENNEN!", schrie sie und selbst der Mann, in dessen das gleich rote Feuer wie in ihren eigenen loderte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er stolperte rückwärts, bevor er sich wieder fing und mit eiligen Schritten davon eilte, um den Befehl weiterzugeben.

Der Beobachtungszauber verlor seine Wirksamkeit und Magenta saß wieder in dem Gebüsch am Rand des Schlachtfeldes. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und als sie die Hand hob, fühlte sie, dass ihr Gesicht nass war. Der Hippogreif neben ihr krächzte fragend.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten", flüsterte Magenta. „Wir müssen sie irgendwie aufhalten: Das _darf_ nicht geschehen."

 _'Du kannst nichts mehr tun'_ , hörte sie Pizkol in ihren Gedanken. _'Meine Güte, es ist nur ein Baum. Sieh lieber zu, dass wir schleunigst von hier verschwinden.'_

„Nein", erwiderte Magenta. „Wir müssen die Nachtelfen in Darnassus warnen. Wir müssen..."

In diesem Moment wurde die Nacht um die herum heller und heller. Überall am Strand wurden große Feuer entfacht und die Kriegsmaschinen mit brennenden Geschossen beladen. Die Mechanismen der Katapulte begannen rasselnd und knarrend zu laufen und ein erster Feuerball wurde auf die kleine Insel geschleudert, auf dem die Wurzeln des gewaltigen Baumes standen. Nur Augenblicke später folgte ein weiterer und dann noch einer. Immer wieder und wieder explodierten die Geschosse an dem so unerschütterlich wirkenden Stamm und hinterließen breite, brennende Spuren, die sich rasch höher und höher fraßen. Goblins in ihren Flugmaschinen ließen von oben Vorhänge aus flüssigem Feuer auf den Stamm und die unteren Äste herabregnen. Der Seewind fachte die Flammen noch zusätzlich an und schon brannte der gesamte untere Teil des Baum. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bevor dass Feuer auch die breite Krone und somit die Bewohner erfasste.

Magenta überlegte nicht mehr, sie handelte. Wie aufgezogen ließ sie sich auf den Rücken des Hippogreifs gleiten und jagte das Tier in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Um sie herum regnet es Feuer, doch Magenta achtete gar nicht darauf. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Krone des Baums gerichtet, der so viel mehr war als eine einfache Ansammlung aus Stamm, Ästen und Blättern. Dieses Wahrzeichen hatte schon so viele Krisen überstanden. Entstanden aus dem eitlen Wunsch einiger Nachtelfen, der Welt ihren Stempel aufzudrücken, hatte er nie die Größe seiner Vorgänger erreicht, deren Fortbestehen einst die Unsterblichkeit der Nachtelfen gesichert hatte. Er war verderbt worden und fast vollständig dem Smaragdgrünen Alptraum anheim gefallen, doch immer hatten die Nachtelfen einen Weg gefunden, ihre Heimat wieder den Klauen des Bösen zu entreißen. Ihre Entschlossenheit und Hoffnung hatte sogar die großen Drachenaspekte Alexstrasza und Ysera dazu gebracht, dem Baum schließlich ihren Segen zu geben und ihn so vollkommen zu läutern, sodass er wieder wachsen und gedeihen konnte. Doch nun stand dieses ultimative Symbol dafür, selbst gegen den heimtückischsten aller Feinde triumphieren zu können, in Flammen und nichts und niemand konnte ihn noch retten.

-oOo-

Die Flügel des Hippogreifen griffen mächtig aus und die Krone Teldrassils kam mit großer Schnelligkeit näher, doch schon von Weitem konnte Magenta erkennen, dass sie zu spät kommen würden. Dichter Rauch hüllte die Krone ein und meterhohe Flammensäulen schossen in den Nachthimmel, an dem inzwischen keine Sterne mehr zu sehen waren. Sylvanas Feuersbrunst hatte sie ausgelöscht und die Kaldorei, die _Kinder der Sterne_ , wie sich die Nachtelfen selbst nannten, allein zurückgelassen.

Magenta und ihr Reittier tauchten in die Kuppel aus Ästen ein, die Darnassus normalerweise selbst am Tage in ein für die nachtelfischen Augen angenehmes Dämmerlicht tauchte, aber von der ehemals so friedvollen Atmosphäre war nicht mehr übrigens geblieben. Dicker, schwarzer Rauch verpestete die Luft, die erfüllt war von Ascheflöckchen und brennenden Funken. Aus vielen Gebäuden schlugen bereits Flammen empor und unter sich konnte Magenta einige Treants erkennen. Die hilfreiche Baumgeister liefen als lebendige Fackeln durch die Straßen, bevor sie schließlich in sich zusammenbrachen. Von überall waren Hilfeschreie zu hören. Eine Ansammlung von Nachtelfen stand um den zerstörten Transporterkristall herum, der ihnen den Weg in die Freiheit hätte ermöglichen sollen. Magenta sah, dass die meisten der Anwesenden nicht einmal Gepäck bei sich trugen, sondern lediglich versuchten ihr nacktes Leben und das ihrer Angehörigen zu retten. Doch niemand schien einen Ausweg zu wissen. Magentas Gedanken rasten.

Sie ging tiefer und rief den verzweifelten Nachtelfen zu: „Zum Tempel! Lauft zum Tempel des Mondes. Die Portale dort werden Euch in Sicherheit bringen!"

Zumindest hoffte sie, dass es die Portale noch gab. Seit die Nachtelfen die Hochgeborenen wieder in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen hatte, war auch die Nutzung arkaner Magieformen wieder in die Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen eingeflossen. Und auch wenn viele dieser noch mit Skepsis gegenüberstanden, so war sie doch jetzt ihre einzige Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

Mit Erleichterung sah Magenta, wie sich der Trupp in Bewegung setzte und über die breite Hauptstraße dem Tempel zustrebte. Aber die Gruppe der fliehenden Nachtelfen war noch viel zu klein. Es musste mehr Bewohner geben.

Eilig trieb Magenta ihr Flugtier ebenfalls in Richtung Tempel. Sie musste wissen, wie die Lage dort war.

Magenta landete auf dem Vorplatz und sprang vom Rücken des Hippogreifs, noch bevor das Tier ganz zum Stehen gekommen war. Eine Nachtelfe taumelte an ihr vorbei und rief mit tränenblinden Augen: „Meine Tochter! Bitte helft mir, ich kann meine Tochter nicht finden!"

Magenta wollte anhalten, da war die Frau schon an ihr vorbei gewankt. An ihrem Hinterkopf sah Magenta eine große Platzwunde, deren eintrocknendes Blut die langen Haare der Nachtelfe verklumpte. Sie taumelte noch ein paar Schritte und brach dann zusammen. Magenta ballte die Fäuste und stürmte ins Innere des Tempels.

Die Priesterinnen hatten bereits begonnen, die Verletzten zu versorgen, aber die schiere Anzahl der Opfer überstieg ihre reduzierten Kräfte bei Weitem. Magenta sah die Stellvertreterin Tyrandes bei einem Nachtelfen knien, dessen gesamte Seite verbrannt war. Sie murmelte Worte der Heilung, doch das silberne Licht, das den Körper einhüllte, war nicht stark genug, um die Wunden zu schließen. Schließlich brach sie ab, murmelte eine Entschuldigung an den Sterbenden und wandte sich einer leichter verletzten Nachtelfe zu, der das Blut über das Gesicht lief. Magenta fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Eine grauhaarige Menschenfrau kam auf Magenta zu.

„Seid ihr unverletzt?", fragte sie und als Magenta nickte, packte sie sie am Arm und schob sie in Richtung Eingang. „Gut, dann geht dort raus und bringt so viele Zivilisten wie nur möglich hierher. Sagt ihnen, sie sollen zum Tempel kommen. Wir evakuieren die Stadt durch das Portal nach Stormwind."

Ehe Magenta antworten konnte, stand sie schon wieder vor dem Tempel. Draußen war der Rauch noch dichter geworden und jeder Atemzug brannte in ihrem Hals und ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Sie wischte die störende Flüssigkeit mit dem Robenärmel weg und lief zu ihrem Hippogreif. Das Tier war gut ausgebildet und wartete immer noch auf sie. Sobald sie wieder auf seinem Rücken saß, erhob es sich in die Luft und steuerte auf Magentas Befehl hin, die Terrasse der Händler an.

Auch hier hatten bereits viele der hölzernen Bauten Feuer gefangen. Auf einem Dach hatten sich mehrere Nachtelfen verschanzt, während unter ihnen ein Inferno tobte. Wenn sie nicht bald von dem Dach herunter kamen, würde das Gebäude unter ihnen zusammenbrechen. Magenta landete vorsichtig auf dem Dach und sprang von ihrem Reittier.

„Schnell!"; rief sie den verängstigten Nachtelfen zu. „Der Hippogreif wird Euch nach unten bringen. Beeilt Euch, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Das brave Tier zuckte mit keiner Feder, als gleich zwei Nachtelfen auf seinen Rücken kletterten. Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen brachte er sie nach unten und kehrte, sobald sie abgestiegen waren, wieder zu den restlichen Überlebenden zurück. Es dauerte lange, ehe alle unten waren. Die ersten Flammenzungen leckten schon über den Rand des Daches und die Balken unter Magenta wurden immer heißer und heißer und knarrten bedrohlich.

„Lauft zum Tempel des Mondes!", rief sie den Geretteten zu und bekam gleich darauf einen Hustenanfall. Halb blind hievte sie sich auf den Rücken des Hippogreifen und hielt sich an seinem Zaumzeug fest, während das Tier das nächste Dach ansteuerte.

Wieder holten sie einige der Eingekesselten von ihrem aussichtslosen Platz herunter, aber es ging alles viel zu langsam. Unter sich hörte Magenta die Schreie derer, die trotz ihrer Bemühungen den Flammen zum Opfer fielen. In den dichten Qualm der brennenden Häuser mischte sich der ekelerregende Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, Haar und Knochen. Immer dichter wurden die dunklen Schwaden, so dass Magenta bald nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Sie musste sich ganz auf die Sinne ihres Hippogreifen verlassen, dessen dicke Muskelstränge inzwischen vor Anstrengung zitterten. Seine Bewegungen begannen fahrig zu werden und Magenta fühlte dunklen Schwindel in sich aufsteigen.

„Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben", rief sie dem tapferen Tier zu und wollte es zu einem neuen Dach treiben, aber ihr Körper versagte ihr endgültig den Dienst. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und die Dunkelheit kroch vom Rand ihres Sichtfeldes immer weiter und weiter, bis sie sie vollkommen einhüllte. Schließlich verlor die Hexenmeisterin das Bewusstsein und brach ohnmächtig auf dem Rücken des Hippogreifen zusammen. Sie spürte nicht mehr, wie das Tier aufstieg und mit ihr zurück in Richtung des Tempels flog. Hinter ihnen brachen die brennenden Häuser in sich zusammen und schickten Funkenschauer und Rauchwolken in die Luft. Die einstmals so schöne Stadt war vollkommen dem Feuer anheim gefallen und in der Höllenglut der Flammen meinte man den Aufschrei des Baumes selbst zu hören, der wie eine riesige Fackel das Zeichen von Sylvanas' Sieg und dem Untergang einer Legende bildete.

-oOo-

„Hey, hey...könnt Ihr mich hören?" Eine raue, schwielige Hand klatschte unsanft gegen Magentas Wange. Mühsam öffnete die Hexenmeisterin die Augen. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als sei er mit Blei gefüllt und jeder Atemzug brannte in ihren Lungen wie Feuer.

„Ich bin..froh, Euch am Leben zu sehen", keuchte die weißhaarige Frau, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Ihre Stimme klang abgehackt. Auch innerhalb des Tempels war die Luft inzwischen mit dicken Rauch gefüllt.

„Euer Reittier hat Euch hergebracht...wir haben es bereits durch das Portal geschickt." Sie wies auf den magischen Kreis an einem Ende der Halle.

Mühsam stemmte sich die Frau hoch und rief ein Nachtelfenkind zu sich. „Finel, du musst jetzt mit dieser Frau gehen. Sie wird dich..."

„Nein! Mutter!", rief die kleine Nachtelfe und klammerte sich an ihr fest. „Ich gehe nicht ohne dich."

„Du wirst tun, was..." Der Rest des Satzes fiel einem mächtigen Hustenanfall zum Opfer. Die Frau brach in die Knie.

„Mutter!", schrie Finel, als plötzlich ein großer Schatten durch das Portal trat. Er war über und über von dichtem, weißen Fell bedeckt und sein gewaltiger Wolfskopf erhob sich suchend über die Menge. Als er die Frau neben Magenta entdeckte, sprang er in wenigen Sprüngen an ihre Seite und nahm zärtlich ihre Hand.

„Mia, du kannst nicht länger hierbleiben. Wir müssen zusammen durch das Portal fliehen."

Genn Geymanes Stimmes war ein dunkles Knurren, dass Magentas Magen zum Vibrieren brachte. Jetzt wusste sie auch, wer ihre Retterin war. Es handelte sich um Mia Greymane sein, die Frau des Königs von Gilneas. Seit Malfurion Stromrage dafür gesorgt hatte, das die Worgen wieder in die Allianz aufgenommen wurden und die Nachtelfen den wilden Wolfsmenschen dabei geholfen hatten, das Untier in ihrem Inneren zu besänftigen, herrschte eine tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden Völkern. Kein Wunder also, dass sich Mia jetzt weigerte, mit ihrem Mann zu gehen.

„Nein, ich muss hier bleiben. Nimm Finel und bring sie in Sicherheit." Für einen Augenblick wurden ihre Gesichtszüge schlaff und sie sah wie in weite Ferne. „Der Baum..sie verbrennen den Baum..."

Genn knurrte unwillig und wollte seine Frau packen, doch sie wich zurück und fuhr ihn mit einer Vehemenz an, die der ihres Mannes in Nichts nachstand.

„Du kannst nur einen von uns retten. Nimm das Kind, Lass mich zurück."

Genn schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Niemals, ihr kommt beide mit!"

Der weiße Worgen wandte sich an die oberste Priesterin.

„Astarii, Ihr habt getan, was Ihr könnt. Befehlt den Priesterinnen, den Tempel aufzugeben. Tut Ihr es nicht, werdet ihr alle zugrunde gehen."

Die Nachtelfe sah den Worgen verzweifelt an. Ihr Blick glitt über die vielen Verletzten, die es unmöglich rechtzeitig durch das Portal schaffen konnten. Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, Greymane. Unser Platz ist hier. Wir werden die Sterbenden nicht allein zurücklassen."

„Aber das ist Wahnsinn!", heulte Greymane auf. „Euer Opfer nutzt niemandem etwas. Ihr werdet in Stormwind gebraucht. Ich habe schon einmal ein Kind und eine Stadt an Sylvanas verloren. Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie diese Wahnsinnige ein zweites Mal damit durchkommt. Wir werden jeden verfügbaren Kämpfer brauchen, um sie zurückzuschlagen."

Astarii nickte verstehend. „Dann geht, Genn Greymane. Geht und rächt unseren Tod. Nehmt Eure Frau und Euer Mündel mit Euch, aber lasst uns unsere eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

Der Worgen legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein durchdringendes Heulen hören.

„Alle, die mit mir kommen wollen sollen jetzt zum Portal gehen. Wir können es nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten. Jeder, der nicht in zwei Minuten in Stormwind ist, wird hier verbrennen."

Überall erhob sich zunächst lautes Wehklagen, aber dann wurde das Weinen von etwas viel Schönerem und Größerem abgelöst. Die Priesterinnen hatten wieder begonnen zu singen. Ihr Lied glitt über die brennende Stadt hinweg und mischte sich unter das Tosen der Flammen. Es war das Lied einer sterbenden Welt, das Lied vom Ende einer Ära, das Lied einer sterbenden Hoffnung. Es weckte etwas in Magenta, das dazu führte, sich zu erheben. Sie bot Genn Greymane ihre Hilfe an und nahm sich der kleinen Finel an, die sich jetzt, da ihre Zieheltern die Stadt verließen, willig von ihr zum Portal leiten ließ.

Am Portal hielten Genn und Magenta noch einmal an und sahen auf die brennende Stadt zurück. Die Flammen hatten inzwischen auch den Tempel erreicht und über ihnen begannen bereits die Flammen durch die Decke zu schlagen. Plötzlich musste Magenta daran denken, dass der Weltenbaum ja nicht nur Darnassus beherbergte. Es gab unzählige kleinere Siedlungen. Tiere, Pflanzen, magische Wesen. Sie alle hatten nie eine Chance gehabt, dem Feuer zu entkommen. Sylvanas' Wahnsinn würde sie alle verschlingen.

„Möge Eure Göttin Euch beschützen", murmelte Greymane, bevor er zusammen mit Magenta durch das Portal trat.

-oOo-

Als sich auf der andere Seite des Portals die königlichen Gärten um sie materialisierten, fühlte Magenta sich unendlich alt und müde. Sie wehrte die Bemühungen einer Heilerin ab, die sich ihrer annehmen wollte.

„Geht und helft den anderen", sagte sie. „Ich komme schon klar."

Sie sah die vielen Lager, die bereits in den Gärten aufgeschlagen worden waren. Diejenigen, die sich noch auf den Füßen halten konnten, wurden von hilfreichen Bürgern von Stormwind aus den Gärten hinaus und einen Hügel hinab geleitet, wo sich bereits ein riesiges Feldlazarett befand. Unzählige Helfer, unter ihnen die pelzigen Gestalten der Pandaren, rüstige Zwerge, blauhäutige Draenei und sogar einige Gnome, versorgten die Verwundeten und die Trauernden. Dort unten lagerten hunderte von Nachtelfen und doch waren es so wenige im Gegensatz zu denen, die die Schlacht und das Feuer nicht überlebt hatten. Was würde wohl Abbefaria sagen, wenn er vom dem Schicksal seines Volkes erfuhr. Einem Volk, dass nun beinahe ausgelöscht war.

Als Magenta sich herumdrehte, sah sie, wie Anduin sich zwischen den schwer Verwundeten entlang bewegte. Der König selbst scheute sich nicht, immer wieder das Licht anzurufen, um die Leiden der Verletzten zu mildern. Er wirkte erschöpft und aufgewühlt, doch eilte er immer wieder zum Nächsten und zum Übernächsten, als hätte er selbst eine Schuld zu begleichen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den von Brandwunden übersäten Körper einer Nachtelfe hinweg. Der junge König seufzte. Er sah sich in dem Lager um und flüsterte leise:

„Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich für den Frieden gekämpft. Doch dieser Traum kann niemals Wirklichkeit werden, solange Sylvanas die Horde anführt. Sie glaubt, diese Untat breche unseren Geist...unsere Einheit. Aber sie irrt sich. Die Allianz wird überdauern...und die Schreckensherrschaft der Bansheekönigin wird ein Ende finden."

Magenta richtete sich auf und salutierte vor ihrem König. Sei selbst würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, als eine der ersten zu dem Gegenangriff der Allianz aufzubrechen. Die letzte Stunde der dunklen Herrscherin hatte geschlagen, denn das, was Sylvanas heute getan hatte, konnte nur eines bedeuten:

 **Krieg.**


End file.
